The Raven's Master
by superwholock1
Summary: Satan feels like Sebastian has gotten too attached to Ciel, so he forces him to find another master. Sebastian will have a whole new experience with his new master.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was walking down the halls in the Phantomhive manor like he did every day. Today was one of the more peaceful days, the servants didn't destroy the house, Ciel wasn't complaining as much as he does on a normal day, and all in all, Sebastian's stress level was at an all time low. He heard an extra set of footsteps next to him. He looked down to find Tanaka following him like usual. Sebastian could never understand why he followed him around, but he didn't mind it.

"Tanaka…"

"Ho?"

"What are you doing?"

"Ho!"

Sebastian chuckled.

"Very good, continue on with your day."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Sebastian turned the corner and walked into the room with all the accounting information with it. It was time for him to sort out all the things Ciel has bought for the past few weeks. Half of it was chocolate imported from different countries.

"I swear that kid's sweet tooth is unnatural."

Sebastian the ever so loyal butler sighed and slipped on his glasses as he started to get to work. He would only have an hour or so before Ciel would request his afternoon tea. That boy had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

While he was busy at work, he felt a small quake in the room. He simply dismissed it as one of the servants making another mess somewhere in the manor.

"Such a shame, they were doing so good too, I was going to bake them some cookies."

Then he felt a stronger quake. It was too big for the servants to make so he thought that it was an earthquake, which he found really weird, as it wasn't common for an earthquake to happen in England. He got up and looked outside of the window to see if the animals reacted to it. They didn't. Not even Pluto stirred in his sleep. Sebastian was confused as to what was happening. Ciel, nor did the servants even come rushing into the room to tell Sebastian about the house shaking.

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted when the fireplace started spouting huge, red-orange flames. At this point, Sebastian knew what was happening.

Satan was coming. Sebastian had no reason why but it probably wasn't a good reason.

Pretty soon, the walls started to crumble and the room started to engulf in flames. Sebastian rolled his eyes and took his glasses off. This guy always has to be so showy. Since the fire was all over the place, it was hard to really make out the guy; all Sebastian could see was the figure of a lean man, with glowing, red-slit eyes, and fangs, much longer than Sebastian's.

_"Sebastian…"_

The voice was deep, and it was low. There was an undertone to it.

"Satan…thought I wouldn't have to see you for a long time, what brings you here?"

_"Sebastian, you know I have been watching you for quite some time." _

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his evil lord's words. Why was he watching him?

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch me?"

Satan just laughed, making a deep, gravelly sound.

_"Oh Sebastian, you know that you're my favorite. The reason that I think so highly of you is because you have no remorse. You kill because you enjoy it. You're cold and unfeeling. You know how that makes me feel…" _

"How does it make you feel?"

_"Aroused…You know that whenever I see blood, the pretty crimson that runs through everyone, it makes me feel…alive. The only one that could make me feel that way is you, Michaelis." _

"Get to the point." Sebastian clearly wasn't entertained.

_"Ever since you made the contract with that brat, Ciel Phantomhive, you've gone soft." _

Sebastian could not believe what just came out of his mouth! How dare he say that he has gone soft?!

"I have not gone soft because of some little boy."

_"My little underling, how quick you are to protest. You don't even see the ways you have gone soft." _

"So why don't you tell me?"

_"Very well…Since when have you started reading bedtime stories?" _

"The Young Master suffers from terrible nightmares."

_"And you care because?" _

"…"

_"Correct me if I'm mistaken, Sebastian, but aren't demons supposed to feed off the negative emotions a mortal is feeling? Isn't that what gives them life, aside from eating the souls of the poor mortals." _

"You are correct in this statement."

_"So then why don't you continue to let him have the nightmares? Do you feel badly for the lad whenever you see him in pain?" _

"It is not that, Satan…"

_"So then tell me Sebastian, what is it? I can see it inside of you, the heart that beats. Demons don't have hearts. Sebastian, please don't lie to me, I know you care for the boy. It is rare, but not unheard of for the demon to love the prey. Hannah Annafellows was an example of this." _

"I do not care for him in the way of which you think."

_"Oh? So I'm the liar." _

Silence takes over the room.

_"So, shall I get Claude Faustus? The demon you killed in order to get your precious master back?" _

"I-no, your highness."

Satan sighed. He was at his wits end with Sebastian. He was always the free spirit.

_"Sebastian, it doesn't make me happy to come and tell you this but, I need you to find another master." _

Crimson eyes widen.

"Find a new master?"

Satan nodded to verify his statement.

_"Sebastian, you killed another of your kind in the name of a mortal. You know that some of the others aren't happy about that." _

"They act as if they have not killed another demon themselves!"

_"I know. They are not as innocent as they claim to be but, please, bear with me Michaelis. This will only be for a short while." _

Sebastian hung his head in shame. Leave his master? He couldn't.

_"You have to leave tomorrow morning. How you tell your master is not my business. Take care, Sebastian Michaelis." _

Just like that, the room returned back to normal and it seemed like almost no time has passed. Sebastian sank down in the chair and ran a gloved hand through his raven locks. How was he going to break it to Ciel?

He was leaving…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank the lovely bocchanismine for helping me with this fanfic I'm writing. Thank you again!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian wandered the halls aimlessly, still focusing on the recent discussion between him and Satan.<p>

_"You have to leave by tomorrow morning." _

He barely had time to say goodbye to Ciel and the others. As much as he hates to admit it, he would miss them. He's never met any mortals that were even close to the people he met. What would he do without Tanaka following him around the manor? He's gotten used to the chaos that happened on a daily basis. He would miss that little blue-haired boy that ordered him about all day. For a better soul, he would never find.

Since Satan didn't tell him who his new master was, he figured that he already found one for him which made Sebastian even more uneasy knowing that. He would have to tell him tonight, when he was going to sleep, it would be less painful than not telling him at all.

Speaking of Ciel, the bell rang, signaling that his young master wanted something from him. Taking a deep breath, he walked into his study.

"You called for me, Young Master?"

Ciel gave a curt nod.

"Yes, I did."

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I am feeling a bit peckish, what is for dinner today?"

Dinner. Sebastian had completely forgotten about Ciel's dinner! While his master may not see, Sebastian was ashamed. What kind of butler would he be if he did not make dinner for his young master? Especially since this would be the last meal he would ever cook for him.

"Sincerest apologies my lord, I have not gotten around to dinner preparations yet, do forgive me."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit...distant, and forgetting dinner isn't like you."

Sebastian bowed his head to show the shame that he was feeling at the moment.

"I...I will tell you tonight, before you go to bed."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

He still couldn't believe it himself. This is going to be one of the last times they were ever going to talk. He just wanted to savor the moment.

"I don't want to upset you before your meal."

Ciel just stared at him. Whatever the butler had to say seemed important. Though, as much as he didn't want to wait, he would need to. He sat back into his chair and sighed.

"Fine, just go make dinner."

Sebastian picked his head back up and bowed slightly.

"Yes, my lord."

He turned to walk away and prepare dinner. He almost didn't want to do it.

In the kitchen, Sebastian was busy at work. He was slicing, chopping, cutting, and cooking Ciel's dinner. It was almost a matter of time until Mey-Rin came crashing into the kitchen, breaking every plate that she was carrying. Sebastian just sighed, he couldn't believe that he was going to miss this.

"Mey-Rin, dear, do try to be more careful. There will come a time where I won't be able to clean up after you anymore."

Mey-Rin stood up, the blush on her cheeks matching her hair.

"I'm sorry, I am."

"It's okay."

Even Mey-Rin could see that there was something wrong with Sebastian. Bard, and Finny came running into the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts.

"Mey-Rin!" Bard shouted.

"Are you alright?!" Finny asked.

Mey-Rin's blush grew even more.

"Yes, yes I'm alright."

Sebastian acted as if they weren't even there! That made Bard and Finny a little confused. Usually he would yell at them to get back to work, but he didn't even turn his gaze to them. The trio stared at him with an awkward air about them.

"Um...Sebastian?"

He looked up at them with a smile.

"Yes?"

Bard was the one to speak for the other two.

"Don't you want to...I don't know...tell us to get to work?"

Sebastian shook his head and went back to cutting.

"I'm sure you guys completed your day's work. Why? Do I need to yell at you?"

They all shook their heads frantically.

"We were just wondering, we were."

Sebastian looked back up at them with a puzzled expression. Then, with a shake of the head he chuckled and said, "Get back to work."

They all smiled and gave a salute.

"Yes, sir!", they said in Unison. They then ran out of the kitchen to go do whatever they had to do before nightfall. When they left the kitchen was far enough from Sebastian, Finny asked, "Is Sebastian alright?"

"Yeah, he was...smiling at us."

"Maybe he was just in a good mood?"

They all looked at each other and then shook their head and went back to their duties.

Sebastian focused on the food again.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell them that."

He was surprised at himself. He's going to miss a bunch of squishy mortals. They did nothing but give him extra work and give him headaches. It will be different not having them run around and cause destruction everywhere they went. Hell, he might even miss Pluto's constant whining to sleep inside the house for once. He even walked in his room to find the demon hound sleeping on his bed, or torturing his beloved cats. Sebastian still didn't even think about how he was going to tell his master. Would Ciel get mad at him? Would he let him leave? There were so many questions the demon asked himself.

"Hopefully Ciel will understand..."

After dinner, Sebastian gave Ciel his bath and then got him all dressed for bed.

"Alright Young Master, is that sufficient?"

"Yes, it is good enough."

"I'm glad you find it satisfactory."

Sebastian and Ciel just stood there and stared at each other uncomfortably. Sebastian grabbed the candle-stick and turned around.

"Well then, have a nice night, my lord."

When Sebastian opened the door, Ciel called out after him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sebastian didn't turn to face him. He couldn't.

"I...I was just going to finish up my nightly duties."

"You hesitated when you said that. What has you troubled?"

That was new to the demon. Ciel asked him about what was bothering him. The boy never cared about that before. Sebastian sighed and closed the door, looking back at him.

"Ciel...today Satan had a talk with me."

Ciel sat up in bed.

"Sounds dire. What about?"

Being a demon, Sebastian didn't know how to sugar coat so he just came out with the truth.

"He feels like I'm too attached to you and so he wants me to find a new master."

"A new master..."

"Yes my lord. I have to leave tomorrow morning."

Sebastian couldn't place Ciel's face. His face was very stoic so it was hard to place his emotions sometimes. Ciel's vocal expression didn't help either.

"Do you know who your new master is?"

"No my lord. I will find out tomorrow."

Ciel just glared at his butler for a long while. It was if he was frozen, posed like a doll in the bed that was way too big for him. Sebastian was patiently awaiting his response. After what felt like an eternity, Ciel finally spoke.

"Well then, hopefully the master can benefit from your talents."

Sebastian couldn't believe the words he said. Was Ciel really that indifferent to him?

"I might never see you again."

"We've had a good run."

Sebastian didn't know what to feel. Why was he feeling anything anyway? Was he expecting anything different from Ciel? Not wanting to say anything to upset the young master, he opened the door again.

"I have to go and pack. Sleep well, my lord."

With that, Sebastian closed the door and went to his room to pack what few possessions he has. When Ciel was sure that he was gone, he laid back in bed and frowned to himself. He would never let his butler see him act like the child he was. It was disgracing the Phantomhive name. Of course he was upset about his butler's leaving. Sebastian was the closest thing he's had to family for the past three years, even though he was only around to eat his soul. Though what Sebastian said had him thinking.

Was he really "too attached" to Ciel?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys it would be a REALLY big help if you could spread the word about this story! I am not as known here like I am on deviantart. I write Hetalia fics on my DA. **

**Reviews would be nice as well! Thank you for the favs, the follows, and the compliments!**

* * *

><p>While Sebastian was packing his things, he thought about Ciel's reaction to the news of his leaving. Sebastian didn't know why but he felt a little hurt by this. Ciel didn't even care that he would never see him again. Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by a certain cat.<p>

"Meow."

Sebastian snapped his head up and looked at his window. Perched on the sill was his favorite black cat that wandered onto the manor's yard every night. She only comes because Sebastian gives her food and shelter and the rare affection she displays. Sebastian smiled. It was a welcomed distraction.

"Hello. Are you here because you're hungry?"

Another delightful meow come from the feline to signal that he was right. The demon merely chuckled and halted his packing.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do for you."

He walked out of the room , leaving the cat on the bed, cleaning herself. He soon returned with a bowl of milk and set it down on the floor. The cat licked her lips and then helped herself to the bowl of milk. Sebastian resumed his packing in quiet, with only the lapping of the cat's tongue against the milk making noise.

The cat finally had her fill and then jumped back on the bed and gave another meow. Sebastian finished up his packing and then joined the cat on the bed and pulled the cat to his lap and started to stroke her shiny, black fur.

"You know you can't come back here pretty soon."

The car made a noise as if she understands what he's saying.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't want to leave either but, it's Satan's orders. Believe it or not, his orders supersedes my master's."

That gave a low meow.

"Well I'm glad you care. Ciel didn't even react to the news. I didn't expect him to, he wouldn't be my master if he displayed any other emotion other than anger."

The cat started purring.

"I'm going to miss you kitty."

Sebastian picked the kitten up and started to hug her, believe it or not. He laid in his bed and played with the cat until it was time to make Ciel's breakfast tomorrow morning. He almost didn't want morning to come.

Sebastian was even more distant than ever. He was leaving this morning. He still didn't tell the servants, he only told his master. That was all that mattered right? While he was cooking, the trio came into the kitchen. Sebastian saw them standing there in their pajamas.

"Why are you guys not dressed?"

Mey-Rin answered.

"Um, ...you didn't wake us up."

His eyes widened.

"What? I thought I woke you all up."

Finny shook his head.

"You didn't. Tanaka did."

"How did Tanaka wake you up?"

Bard was the last to speak.

"He sat on everybody. For a such a small body, he is a heavy bugger."

The duo nodded, meanwhile, Sebastian wasn't even listening to them!

"S-Sebastian?"

He blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"Yes dear?"

Mey-Rin blushed at hearing Sebastian refer to her as "dear". She pressed the tips of her pointer fingers together and tried to get her sentence out.

"W-well...is something bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem...distant..."

Finny chimed in.

"Yeah! Is there something wrong?"

Sebastian let out a deep breath. It couldn't have been helped.

"I'm leaving today."

"As in leaving to get groceries?" Finny asked so childishly.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"No, as in, I'm going to a new master. I will no longer be serving the Phantomhive household."

The room was deadly silent. Sebastian was worried. They were known for overreacting. Surprisingly, they didn't seem to react either. Sebastian was taken aback. Even THEY weren't acting like chickens with their heads cut off when Sebastian told them that he was leaving. Does no one even care that he was never going to return? Sebastian was about to force a reaction out of them. If one of them were leaving, he would care, very little but he would care nonetheless.

"So we have to start learning how to live without you?"

Sebastian nodded.

Finny smiled his widest.

"Now we can finally put what you told us to good use!"

"Yeah! We can finally do our jobs right?!"

Really?! Sebastian was really feeling unwanted and it was upsetting. After all of the things he did for them, they just threw it back in his face. He took them into the manor and gave them the very jobs they had! Sebastian turned back to his cooking and just waited until they left the kitchen. If this was how they were going to react, maybe him leaving would be a good thing.

Ciel was eating his breakfast with a solemn face on. This is the last time Sebastian was ever going to serve him. As much as Ciel was acting like he didn't care, he did. He wouldn't be able to cope without his loyal butler. He looked up at Sebastian.

"Yes my lord?"

"Don't you have to get ready to leave?"

"Yes, I do."

"So why are you standing here watching me eat? Get to it."

Sebastian bowed his head, not because he wanted to do it but because those words stung a little. His master was never so harsh when he dismissed him before. Not wanting any problems to arise, he simply walked away. Ciel rolled his eyes and gave a huff when he exited the room. He wasn't handling this well.

Sebastian was in his room, buttoning up his coat and finishing up whatever it is he didn't do the night before. He looked at the window and saw his feline friend there.

"Kitty, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

The cat licked its paw and then looked meowed facing out of the window. Sebastian followed the cat's gaze and then looked to see a very fancy carriage, adorned in jewels that made the carriage seem made of glass. Sebastian had to squint just to look at it. He figured that the person inside of the decked-out carriage was his new master. He didn't expect it to be so early. Sebastian's eyes met the cat's. He gave the cat one last pet.

"This is it, kitty..."

He grabbed his suitcase and made his way to the front entrance to see that everyone was gathered around the door, staring at the carriage's driver who seemed to be waiting for Sebastian.

"Ahhh, there he is. Your new master is waiting for you in the carriage. Say goodbye now because you won't be seeing this lot again."

The driver had a snobby, British accent, and looked the part as well. He left the front steps and returned to his place in the driver's seat. Sebastian put his suitcase down and faced the group. He wasn't sure about what to say, he wasn't planning on leaving this place for a long time. He wasn't good at farewells, since it always ended in someone getting their soul taken.

"So, I guess this is goodbye..."

Ciel nodded.

"Yes, I guess it is."

"You guys won't miss me?"

There was no reply. Sebastian took a deep breath and looked at Ciel.

"Goodbye Ciel."

Ciel scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up and leave already."

Sebastian didn't want to hear anymore. He got his suitcase and walked out of the door in one swift motion. He was never so upset before. Ciel closed the door and waited until he heard the horses galloping away. Immediately, the four servants started to break down and cry. Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka were all on the floor hugging each other.

"WE'LL MISS HIM SO MUCH WE WILL!"

"WHO'S GOING TO FIX OUR MISTAKES NOW?!"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"HO, HO, HO!"

Ciel rolled his uncovered eye and then walked into his study.

"What idiots."

He walked over to his window to see the horse-drawn carriage was almost out his sight. He sank down into his chair, trying to make himself angry. He felt something wet on his cheek. He touched the moistness to find that it was a tear. He wiped it away and stared at it on his finger tips. He chuckled.

"Look at me, crying over a demon. Preposterous."

Meanwhile

Sebastian was staring at the young brunette staring at him with narrow, green eyes. His mouth was nothing but a straight line and the rest of his face showed no expression at all. His curly hair hovered over the tops of his shoulders and bounced with every bump they took.

The young man spoke. His voice was very smooth but yet held so much...coldness.

"The name is Johnathan Hainsley. You are to be my butler until I say otherwise, got it?"

Sebastian was still in shock from the previous conversation he had. He took another deep breath in order to answer the question.

"Yes...my lord..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian had just arrived at the Hainsley estate, which was right on the edge of London. It was much bigger than Ciel's manor. It casted a huge shadow over the ground on which it was built on. It looked like a miniature castle, Sebastian didn't even know that was still in style. While he was observing his new quarters, his new master was trying to get his attention.

"Sebastian...Sebastian... Sebastian!"

Sebastian jumped slightly as he snapped out of his daze. Johnathan sighed and placed a hand on his forehead as if he was about to faint.

"Ugh, don't tell me that I've taken charge of an idiot."

Sebastian's eyebrow raised at the word "idiot". He was most certainly not!

"I'm sorry sir, I was just admiring this house."

Johnathan's mouth curved into a smirk and then also turned his gaze to the grand building. Sebastian could most definitely tell that he was proud of his house.

"Yes, this house is my pride and joy. I worked hard to get this house and I will make sure that it is never taken away from me. Do you understand?"

Sebastian stared at him. Johnathan groaned.

"One of your jobs here at the Hainsley estate is to protect me, and this house with your life. Do you understand now?"

Sebastian nodded. He still wasn't sure how this whole thing was going to work, or if this was even going to work. He may just eat the bugger's soul if he was pushed far enough. Though, Satan would just get mad at him for going against his orders. How did he even find this guy anyway?

"SEBASTIAN!"

"I'm sorry sir, is there something you need?"

Johnathan rolled his eyes.

"Like I said before, I will show you where you'll be staying. Along with where the kitchen, the bathroom, and everything else is. Got it?"

Sebastian nodded. Johnathan walked inside the estate first, swinging the grand door open, the sound reverberating throughout the house.

Sebastian closed the door behind him when he entered the house. Everything felt so weird and so different. He was expecting to hear an explosion in the kitchen, or Mey-Rin's screaming before she fell and broke every dish she was holding. He even missed Tanaka's little noises that he made whenever he was excited. Sebastian wasn't even listening to the rambling his new master was doing, he was still stuck on the part about him even being there.

"Wow, you sure do like to space out."

They have only been together for less than two hours and he was already making a bad impression.

"Sorry again sir, I was just trying to piece together this whole situation."

Johnathan smirked.

"I'm sure you are. Come; let us go to my study so that we can discuss this."

"But sir is not just us here? The estate seems empty."

The smirk on his master's face was gone.

"Yes but I like the comfort of my study and you are not going to tell me where I need to go. That is my job not yours, do you understand me?"

Johnathan said that with harshness and a bit of anger. Sebastian didn't even say anything that bad, it was just a simple question.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to upset you."

His master just rolled his eyes and moaned to show that he wasn't completely ignoring Sebastian. Sebastian was just having a very off day. It started when no one in the Phantomhive manor cared that he was leaving and now he may be the butler of a person who has anger issues; that's someone he didn't want to upset. Unlike Ciel, Johnathan wasn't a five-foot child; he was at least twenty years of age.

"Shut up and follow me."

Sebastian mentally kicked himself. He officially pissed off his master and it hasn't even been a day. He nodded and followed Johnathan to his study. It was a lot fancier and bigger than Ciel's. The room was adorned in red velvet and accented with gold trims; everything except the desk had this design. Sebastian was taken aback by his master's sense of style. He liked it, he liked it a lot. He watched as the young man took his seat in the throne-like chair.

"So, Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"As you know, you were brought here by Satan."

Sebastian gave a quick nod.

"But can I ask why?"

"You were brought here because I wanted to have something done but I couldn't do it by myself I am just a simple mortal."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. What exactly was he getting at?

"So I wanted to make a deal. Though what I wanted was something a demon wouldn't be able to do, so I went to the ruler of them all. I summoned Satan."

"How did you manage to do that?"

Johnathan chuckled and gave a sarcastic remark.

"With goat's blood, a pentagram, and a lot of liquid courage."

This amused Sebastian to some extent. There aren't many mortals that would summon such an evil thing like Satan. He had balls, he'll give him that much. Johnathan however, wasn't done with his story.

"But…sadly all of that was for nothing. I couldn't get my wish fulfilled in the end. It seems that my revenge was a dish that was best served 'too hot'. In order to make it up for me, he said I could have any demon of my choosing for a butler, since he couldn't leave Hell to serve me until the end of my days. I didn't know any of his minions so I had him recommend some to me. You can put two and two together…"

"He told you about me. I'm not surprised. I was always the favorite."

"Oh? You're cocky. Don't worry, that'll be gone by the time I'm done with you. A lot of things will…"

Johnathan gave a sinister sounding laugh. What did he mean by that? Did Sebastian even want to find out? Before Sebastian could ask any more questions, Johnathan came out and asked, "What time is it?"

Sebastian checked his pocket watch and checked the time. He then closed it and put it back inside his pocket.

"It is a quarter to five, sir."

"Hmm…Do you smell that?"

Sebastian was curious.

"Smell what, sir?"

"Exactly, did you not think that I lived off of something other than food? I'm hungry!"

"I-I'm sorry sir, I shall go and start dinner right away."

As Sebastian turned to walk away, Johnathan called out, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To do as you ordered me to." That's right, while they weren't under an official contract, it was still made by Satan, so Sebastian had to abide by his master's every order.

"You didn't ask me what I would want to eat."

"You're right, my apologies sir, what are you in the mood for?"

Johnathan closed his eyes and sent Sebastian off.

"I don't really care; I hear you're a spectacular cook. Make anything."

Sebastian's eye twitched. Didn't he just get mad because Sebastian didn't ask him what he wanted?

"What are you just standing here for? Get going!"

At that, Sebastian walked away. That sentence sounded all too familiar. It was one of the last things that Ciel said to Sebastian before he left. Sebastian let out a sigh, he was wondering about how his ex-master was doing…  
>~~~~~~<p>

While Sebastian was cooking, he felt another presence. He looked up and saw Johnathan standing there; once again, he didn't look too happy.

"Yes sir is there something I can help you wi-"

He was cut off with a slap to the face. A bit confused by it, he just stared at his master's piercing green eyes.

"Stop thinking about that old master of yours, Sebastian. You are MY butler now and I am YOUR master and that isn't going to change."

Sebastian nodded as he absorbed his master's sudden outburst. The brunette gave a wicked smile.

"Good."

He turned to walk out of the kitchen but stopped in the doorway. He turned back around to face the raven-haired man.

"One more thing, you will call me "Lord" and only that from now on. Understand?"

"Y-yes…Lord…"

The young man smirked and walked out of the room. Sebastian could tell that he was in for quite the ride staying with this man. Time could only tell what would happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, the favs, and the follows! I didn't think that anyone would read it! **

* * *

><p>At the Phantomhive household...<br>~~~~~~~

Ciel woke up to a familiar voice.

"Young Master...wake up..."

His mind had only just awoken so he wasn't able to register the face that was beckoning him. It didn't take much for him to see that the pair of eyes he was looking into wasn't red, but brown ones. They also belonged to an older face, not the wrinkle-free one like Sebastian's. It was Tanaka, he was no longer in his chibi form.

"Tanaka...I thought you were someone else, for a moment."

Tanaka's mouth curled into a smile. He knew that Ciel was going to go through a bit of Sebastian withdrawal, hopefully it'll pass.

"I'm not surprised. He has been with you for so long, following you everywhere you should step, almost like a shadow."

Ciel sat up and allowed himself to be dressed by Tanaka. Ciel didn't have much to say, he didn't know what to talk about, all he could think about was Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't dressing him, Sebastian wasn't downstairs cooking for him, Sebastian wasn't walking around the house cleaning everything. Sebastian wasn't there anymore. Tanaka understood the reason for Ciel's silence. He always depended on that man, and Sebastian was always there for the young master.

Tanaka finally finished dressing his master in his usual garb; the dark-green jacket, along with the matching pants that stopped at his knees. He completed the ensemble with black, knee-high socks, his black shoes, and his signature blue tie around his neck and his eye-patch. The elderly man stood up with that warm smile on his face.

"Now, if you would continue to the kitchen, breakfast shall be there waiting for you."

Ciel gave a curt nod and slid off the bed and walked out of the room to meet his breakfast. As much as Ciel tried to hide his feelings about his loyal butler, Tanaka saw right through him. He sighed to himself and whispered:

"He is still a child after all..."

Then he followed after him.  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sebastian walked up to Johnathan's door with the tray that had his breakfast on it. He stood there for a while. He didn't know if this was the right time to wake him up. This is the time he always woke Ciel up. He took a deep inhale and then knocked twice on the door. It was a while before he heard a loud yawn and then a groan to accompany it.

"What is it?!"

"Pardon me, Lord, I was just coming to wake you up."

"Ugh...fine, fine, come in."

Sebastian opened the door and wheeled in the tray. There was Johnathan, sitting up in the bed with his arms crossed and the nastiest look on his face. He must've had a rough night's rest to be in such a horrid mood. Hopefully it'll lighten up when he eats breakfast.

"Did you sleep alright, lord? You don't look so happy."

Johnathan snatched the newspaper out of Sebastian's hand and rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"No I didn't have a good night's sleep because I had to show you around and then you took half of the damn night to make my dinner and then even longer to get me dressed for the night."

"My apologies, I did not mean to be the reason of your lack of sleep. It shall not happen again."

"It better not."

Sebastian then poured him a cup of tea and gave it to him. His master took a sip of the tea and then just sat there, staring at it. Sebastian clasped his hands together.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes my lord?"

Without warning, Johnathan threw the piping hot cup of tea in Sebastian's face. Sebastian just sat there, resisting the urge to wipe the tea off of his face and throwing the pot back in his master's face.

"This tea is horrible!"

He threw the cup at Sebastian's face as well and it shattered all over his face. He could feel shards of the glass in his face and the blood that was trickling down. Johnathan took the other tea cup there and then refilled it with the very tea he found distasteful.

"I-I thought you didn't like it."

Sebastian was ignoring the burning sensation in his face. His master must've noticed it.

"I was lying, obviously, I am just upset about not getting any sleep last night."

Sebastian just stood there.

"By the way, that burning you're feeling right now is because I have everything in this house is blessed. I know what the effect of something blessed is on demons, it's quite laughable."

"It really burns, my lord."

Johnathan sucked his teeth and took a sip of his tea.

"Fine, go and clean yourself up. I suppose there are other times to mess you up later."

Sebastian nodded and turned around and started walking out of the room, only stopping when he heard that smooth voice talk again.

"Remember Sebastian, I said I was going to break you, and I will..."

Sebastian didn't even bother facing him. He just swallowed hard and replied with the one thing that he knew Johnathan wanted to hear.

"Yes...Lord..."

He walked out to get cleaned up and possibly have something else get thrown in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Just like Johnathan said, he is indeed destined to break Sebastian Michaelis and that's exactly what he's been doing. Sebastian has been the victim of his master's anger and frustration since he's been there. His punishments have ranged from, getting tea thrown in his face, to just straight up getting whipped. The whip he uses on Sebastian is also blessed and so the impact is that much greater on Sebastian. Sebastian has gotten so many cuts and bruises that he lost count. Even when Sebastian was sent on a mission by Ciel, he never got as many wounds as he did now. He also healed faster but because of the objects that have been used on him, he heals very slowly, if at all. Sometimes Sebastian finds himself pretending that he's making breakfast for Ciel and that Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny are making a mess somewhere in the manor because his reality is that much worse. In all his years of being a demon, he never experienced so much pain that he imagined being somewhere better. He hoped that Satan was happy.

"SEBASTIAN!" Johnathan roared from his study.

Sebastian knew exactly why he was screaming. He's been here for almost a month and is by now, used to his master's schedule. He was hungry. Sebastian put the food on his plate as fast as he could; he had a huge gash on his leg that was put there because Johnathan decided it was funny to see how well he could work while being whipped. Sebastian put the meal on the tray and started to push the cart to the study. He opened the door and saw his master there, he was fuming.

"My apologies my lord, I…"

"Was dawdling." Johnathan cut him off.

Sebastian's red eyes flicked up to meet the hard green ones.

"No! That wasn't it at all."

Sebastian limped over to the desk with the plate of food in his hand. He set it down and backed away from his master, lest he get hit again. He watched as Johnathan took a forkful of his snack, raspberry tart, and awaited his reaction. When Johnathan swallowed, he just sat there.

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"Come here…"

Sebastian obeyed his master's command and limped over to the desk. Johnathan didn't even make eye contact with him.

"Put your hand on the desk."

"Lord?"

"Do as I say…"

Sebastian complied and placed his gloved hand on the desk. He was waiting for something to happen. His master just stared at his hand. Before Sebastian could react, Johnathan slammed the silver fork right into the palm of Sebastian's hand.

Almost instantly, Johnathan said, "Don't scream…don't make a sound, if you do I shall repeat this."

Sebastian stifled any moan or yelp that tried to make its way out of his system. He fought hard. Johnathan brought up a sinister grin to his face as he watched Sebastian suffer.

"What's wrong Michaelis, don't you like pain? Don't you revel in it?"

"Not at this pint, my lord."

Johnathan scoffed and pulled the knife out of the butler's hand. It was, of course, blessed and so it hurt more than Sebastian could possibly say. Johnathan then got his whip ready.

"On your knees, demon."

Sebastian held his wounded hand and obliged to the order. He already knew what was going to happen, the thing is, how long would he be able to take it? Johnathan got up and walked over to Sebastian. Then, that's when Sebastian started to feel them, the lashes. It reminded him of the time he was imprisoned and was subjected to torture, by both, the torturer and the angel Angela. The lashes were stinging the cuts that were already opened and the ones that had just healed.

"YOU GOT BLOOD ALL OVER MY DESK!"

Sebastian just held in all his brewing shouts behind gritted teeth as he received each lash. As mean as Ciel was, he was never this sadistic. He couldn't believe it.

He actually missed Ciel…  
>~~~~~~<p>

After the beating ceased and his master got tired, he stood back up on shaky legs and turned around to face the madman.

Johnathan was panting from all the energy he exerted on Sebastian. He examined his wound on his hand.

"Sebastian."

The poor demon's voice that was barely above a whisper answered back, "Yes…my lord?"

"If I were to send you grocery shopping, would you be able to make it back without passing out in the street?"

Sebastian looked at his bleeding hand. He had almost forgotten about it because he had new wounds to worry about.

"I think I can manage my lord but, why do you need me to go shopping?"

"We are having people over for dinner and I'm not impressed with the food selection we have now, anymore idiotic questions?"

"No, my lord…"

"Good, now get going before I whip you again."

Sebastian left as soon as that sentence left Johnathan's mouth. He wasn't in the mood to be beaten again.

Sebastian brought all of the groceries in record time. He didn't have the strength to stand there and decide either; people would start to get suspicious of a man with a hand that was dripping blood everywhere. He was limping down the street, trying to return as fast as he could. That's when he heard a familiar voice scream, "BASSY!"

Sebastian turned around to find none other than Grell Sutcliff running up to him. He did nothing to stop him either; he hadn't the strength or the willpower. Luckily, Grell noticed that Sebastian had bags of groceries and stopped in his tracks.

"Hello Bassy!" The flamboyant reaper said.

"…" Sebastian didn't even respond. That struck Grell as a bit odd. He would have at least said hello.

"Bassy? Are you alright? You don't look like your usual self."

"I'm alright, Grell."

"I don't think you a-"

Grell let out a gasp.

"Bassy, your hand! It's bleeding!"

"I know…"

"So why didn't you do anything about it? Wouldn't it have healed by now?"

More silence. Grell was truly worried now.

"Grell I have to go, my master is going to be very upset if I don't return home soon."

Grell sucked his teeth.

"What is Ciel going to do?"

Sebastian cringed at the name. If only it was.

"Ciel isn't my master anymore…"

That caught Grell's attention.

"Oh? Who is it then?"

Sebastian looked up at Grell with the biggest, saddest eyes and then walked away, leaving the reaper dumbfounded. Grell clasped his hands together, he doesn't know what Sebastian's new master was doing to him, but it wasn't good at all, to have him in this condition.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian hurried back to the estate; he hoped that Grell's appearance didn't hold him back. He really couldn't handle another whipping, Johnathan could be pretty vicious. He got back in the house and went straight into the kitchen, he set the bags of groceries down on the counter and then walked into his room and then started to take his coat off.

"You're back."

The voice made Sebastian jump slightly.

"Yes lord, I am. I'm sorry if I took so long."

Johnathan's eyes narrowed. He stalked over to Sebastian.

"You were late…are you planning to escape?"

Before Sebastian could answer the inane question, Johnathan took a fistful of his raven locks and forcefully pulled it, making Sebastian close his eyes so he wouldn't give in to the pain.

"No lord, I had no intention of escaping."

What a lie.

"The line was long and I wanted to make sure that I bought only the best for you and your guests tonight."

He only clenched the hair tighter and then held it up so Sebastian's ear could face his mouth.

"Remember, if you EVER try to escape from me…I will find you and trust me, your punishments would be even worse than the ones you have now." It was a very intimidating whisper. Sebastian gulped and nodded.

"Yes, Lord."

"Good."

With that, he punched and then threw the demon on the floor. Usually Sebastian would have been able to catch himself but with the wound on his leg, he had no choice but to fall. He was never so embarrassed before. His master humiliated him. Johnathan laughed as he saw Sebastian on the floor.

"I thought demons were supposed to be scary, look at you, as pitiful as ever."

Sebastian just hung his head in shame. He was glad that no one else was around to see this horrid sight, his pride and dignity was gone.

"Now, before you get ready to cook the food, meet me in my study."

Sebastian didn't respond. Johnathan glared at him.

"Don't ignore me Sebastian…"

With reluctance he said, "Yes…my lord…"

Johnathan gave one last smug look and then walked out of the room. Sebastian was trying to get himself off of the floor when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bassy! Are you alright?"

The demon's brows furrowed.

"Grell?"

He looked to see his suspicions were confirmed. There the red-head was, staring down at him with green eyes that were filled with pity. Sebastian looked away, he was disgusted with himself. He let Grell out of all people see him in this state! He'd sooner let Ciel see him like this. Ciel…if only he was back at the Phantomhive manor, if only. Grell helped Sebastian stand, which Sebastian really needed. The unhealed cut in his leg has opened even more; he felt it when Johnathan pushed him on the floor.

"Bassy…"

"When did you get here?"

"Well I followed you here after I bumped into you near the market."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he rushed over to the door and closed it. Grell didn't know what he did to make Sebastian react this way. Maybe it had something to do with his master.

"Bassy, what's the matter?"

"If my lord saw you here, I would get punished."

Grell stepped closer to the troubled demon and placed a hand on the other's arm. Words could not describe how bad he felt for Sebastian. This wasn't the man he fell in love with, it was someone different, someone much, much sadder.

"Sebastian…what has he done to you? You have a bruise on your cheek…"

Sebastian didn't say anything to Grell. He was ashamed. Grell understood if he was humiliated to this point, he would want to be left alone too. Grell only gave a sympathetic smile.

"I can see that you want to be alone, it's quite alright. See you later Sebastian…"

As Grell turned to leave, he felt a hand latch onto his arm. He looked down to see that it was Sebastian's wounded hand that was on him. The blood was staining his white dress shirt. Sebastian saw what the reaper's eyes fell on and immediately retracted his hand.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to stain your shirt."

Grell chuckled.

"It's quite alright Bassy; you know how much I love the color red."

Sebastian hung his head. Grell frowned, clearly there was something he wanted to say but didn't know how to. Grell thought for a minute and then found a giant smile reach his mouth. He knew what Sebastian wanted to say.

"Bassy, do you want me to stay here with you?"

"I just want someone to talk to is all."

Grell felt his heart skip a beat. Finally, he had a chance to make his Bassy happy! He would stay with him in a heartbeat, anything to make him forget his abusive master. Grell nodded and led Sebastian to his bed and sat him down, joining him soon after taking off his shoes. For a while, Sebastian just stared away from Grell with the most depressing expression on his face. Grell didn't know what to say without upsetting the butler further and this was one of the few times where Sebastian didn't open up a can of whoop ass on the flamboyant man.

"So Bassy, how long have you been here?"

Sebastian took a moment to respond. Grell thought that either Sebastian was recounting the days or he was simply trying to forget them.

"I've been here for a month…it will be two months tomorrow."

Grell noticed that the butler was speaking barely above a whisper. It seems like there was nothing left of that smooth-talking, sarcastic, confident man that Grell first saw. His new master must really be tormenting him. Speaking of masters, Grell wanted to know why he was even hear in the first place.

"Why are you here, Bassy? I doubt that Ciel would ever let his star butler be pawned off to another person willingly."

"It wasn't his choice."

A red eyebrow rose at the statement.

"Really?"

Sebastian nodded. It was like talking to a zombie. It nearly brought Grell to tears, he didn't know if demons could cry or not but he would cry for Sebastian. He felt badly.

"Whose choice was it then?"

"It was Satan's. He felt as if I was too attached to Ciel, so he sent me here. "

Grell nodded to let him know that he was listening.

"I can't imagine Ciel was happy to hear the news."

That's when Sebastian showed emotion. It wasn't any positive emotion at all, if anything, it made Sebastian even worse than what he was before.

"Actually, he didn't seem to care. He just dismissed me."

"What?"

This was new to Grell; he didn't think Ciel would be so indifferent to Sebastian leaving the manor to serve another. He let Sebastian finish whatever he wanted to say.

"None of them cared. I told the whole household and…they just brush me aside. I know that being a demon, I don't expect for anybody to care about me but, when you're with people for so long and you're so used to being with them and then when the time comes for you to leave and no one cares…It hurts Grell…"

He slowly reached over to the reaper's hand and slowly guided it to his chest, the place where his heart should be.

"It hurts me right here, why does it hurt?"

Grell felt the tears getting ready to fall right out of his eyes. He didn't know that Sebastian was hurting so bad, he didn't even know if demons had hearts. He didn't know if this was true for all demons but at least he knew that Sebastian had a heart.

"Bassy, that pain you're feeling is called, sadness, and this right here…" He patted his chest.

"That's your heart, Sebastian, that's the source of why you're feeling that way."

"I don't want this feeling anymore, Grell."

Grell let the tears flow. Of course Sebastian wouldn't know about feelings and such and know that he was experiencing this, especially the worst emotions, it made Grell's heart sadden. Sebastian reminded him of a little kid who was as confused as to why they were cursed to feel. This is the most vulnerable Sebastian has ever been around Grell ; and now this is what Grell as has always wished of the demon, but now that he's seeing it, he wishes that his wish never came true. The last thing he wanted was for his demon love to cry.

Then, Sebastian's sad, crimson eyes met Grell's.

"I have to go see my master; he's probably starting to get upset because I am not in his study yet. You have to leave now; I don't want you to get in trouble."

Grell wiped away the tears and his runny mascara as he nodded and started to get his things together.

"I don't want you getting into trouble too. I also have to reapply my makeup and change my clothes."

"Whatever for?"

"Didn't you know? I am one of the guests for your master's dinner tonight."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know who else is coming?"

Sebastian was so hopeful for Ciel to be among the other attendees. To his dismay, Grell shook his head. If he had any information he would tell Sebastian but this is one of the few times he had none to give.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I wish I knew."

Seeing the look on Sebastian's face made Grell wish he lied to him. There was no helping the poor raven.

"Ah, I see, it's quite alright. I shall see you later then."

Grell gave a sympathetic smile. Sebastian just wasn't the same. It depressed him, being around the man. He climbed out of the window and was gone from Sebastian's sight. Sebastian closed the window and then turned around to face the door. With a deep breath, he walked out of the room to see what his master wanted.

He walked in to see his master sitting there in his "throne" with his hands folded underneath his chin. He was anticipating his loyal, broken butler.

"Where have you been?"

Sebastian gulped.

"I was collecting myself."

"Why did it take you so long? I didn't hurt you as much as I wanted to and still have the desire to do, you know why right?"

Sebastian nodded.

"There are people coming over and you don't want them to see the marks on me."

Johnathan smiled.

"Quite on the mark, butler."

Sebastian didn't respond, he was used to just hanging his head and letting his master do whatever he wanted to him so he could get it over with faster.

"Come Sebastian, take off your jacket."

Another deep breath and Sebastian removed his signature tailcoat. Johnathan raised an eyebrow.

"Now turn around so your back is towards me…"

Sebastian obliged and turned around, letting Johnathan see the results of his frequent beatings, making the young man smile as he was taking pride of his work. The poor butler's shirt was all ripped up and the fresh cuts were bleeding through the shirt, making the whole back of his shirt stained with Grell's favorite color. Johnathan walked toward the taller man and ran a hand down the wounds, getting some sort of excitement out of this. Sebastian resisted the urge to wince while his master was inspecting the severity of the wounds.

"Wow. I really did a number on you, eh Sebastian?"

Once again, there was no reply from him, vexing Johnathan, he dug his bony fingers into one of the cuts, making the demon's body tremble from the pain.

"Now you will stop ignoring me or I swear I will get my holy water and throw it on you."

"Nngh…Yes my lord…"

"Good…"

Just like that, he released his grip on Sebastian. As he went to clean off his hands, he started to spew another command to Sebastian.

"Remove your shirt."

Sebastian nodded and then started to remove his shirt. Johnathan, obviously not amused with his butler at the moment, spoke a little louder.

"Do you want your wounds cleaned or not? Hurry up!"

Sebastian took his shirt off even faster, he did want his cuts to be sanitized, he didn't know if demons could get infections and he didn't want to find out. Johnathan motioned to the chair next to Sebastian.

"Sit."

The demon sat down and waited for whatever was going to happen next. He watched as Johnathan got out his first-aid kit and set it down on the table next to Sebastian. He silently started to clean out the demon's wounds, and he certainly wasn't being gentle. It hurt more when he was cleaning, then when Sebastian just had them healing on his own.

"Sebastian I'm surprised at you, what do you say when someone does something nice for you?" He was speaking to Sebastian as if he was a child who didn't know his manners.

"Thank you, my lord."

Johnathan smiled at having a demon completely submit to him. He gave a smack to the exposed wounds, making Sebastian jump a little. Johnathan returned to cleaning his butler's wounds. Sebastian noticed that his master's hands were wandering, a little too far down for his liking. Was he…being molested by his master?

"My lord, please stop…"

"No. You're my butler and I can do whatever I damn well please."

Sebastian felt Johnathan's hands lingering on his hind quarters, and then finally a full-blown grab. Sebastian closed his eyes as his master was molesting him, he was powerless to stop it, he was ordered not to do anything. Then, Johnathan's hand wandered to the front part of Sebastian's pants. He groped the butler's private area.

"You're very nicely built…"

Sensing how uncomfortable his butler was, he let go and let Sebastian stand back up.

"Change your shirt and then get started on dinner."

Sebastian stood up and dashed out of the room. He couldn't believe what just happened. Hopefully making dinner would take his mind off recent events.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone would like to give me any ideas for later on in the series, I would gladly appreciate it! <strong>

**Thank you all again!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian was in the kitchen of the Hainsley estate, staring into space, he was still shaken about what his master was doing to him upstairs. Sebastian has never been victim to this, he never wanted to again. With a deep breath he reached for the knife so he could start on the meat. Tonight's meal was Sheperd's pie, one of Ciel's favorite dishes.

Sebastian sighed.

"Ciel…"

"Still thinking about him, Michealis?"

He heard his master say. He turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see the sadistic, brunette leaning on the wall, watching his butler reminisce about his previous master. It actually brought amusement to Johnathan, he loved it when Sebastian was suffering, which is why he made sure that he was always suffering.

"My apologies lord, I am distracting myself from the task at hand."

"So then stop distracting yourself and hurry up! The guests shall be arriving soon."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Sebastian went to continue his duties when he was once again stopped.

"Hold, Sebastian."

Sebastian placed the blade down and once again turned his focus to sir Hainsley.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Yes, how could you possibly think cooking with a wounded hand was sanitary? Are you trying to poison my guests with your disgusting demon filth?"

Sebastian's eye twitched. There's only one other person who referred to him as "demon filth" and that was William T. Spears, the reaper who loathed Sebastian and demons in general. If they met, Sebastian is sure that they would make the best of friends.

"Sincerest apologies, I forgot about this."

_'The wound you caused.' _Sebastian thought bitterly.

"Well try to remember next time, yeah?"

"Yes, my lord."

Johnathan let out a long exhale.

"Let me fetch my first-aid kit and we'll have this all cleaned up."

Just like that, he vanished. Sebastian being the ever so patient demon that he was, sat on the pedestal that was next to the kitchen island and sat there, waiting for his master to return and thinking about Ciel and what was going on at the Phantomhive manor. He wondered if they missed him yet…

-At the Phantomhive manor earlier today-

Unaware that his butler was getting abused by his new master, Ciel sat in his study, staring at the door. It was so weird without Sebastian. Tanaka did his best and was pretty good at his job but, he wasn't Sebastian. It was even weird at night time, when Ciel was ready to go to sleep; he always stayed up waiting for Sebastian to walk into the room to read him a story.

**_"My apologies lord, I wanted to pick out a book that I have not read to you yet. Are you comfortable?" _**

He never came through that door, and never will again. Sometimes Ciel would find himself regretting the way he said goodbye to the butler. He wondered how the butler was faring.

His study door opened, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sebastian?"

It wasn't Sebastian who stepped in but Tanaka. The old man chuckled at the boy, wishing for his faithful butler's return.

"I'm sorry my lord, I wish I was Sebastian, I would look a hell of a lot better that's for sure."

**"****_I am simply one hell of a butler…" _**

Ciel shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. So what if Sebastian was gone? All he cared about was Ciel's soul, right?

"Excuse me, young master?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have brought you your tea."

Ciel rolled his eye and averted his gaze to another area of his study.

"Yes, yes, just give it to me."

Ciel Phantomhive, as charming as ever. Tanaka was a nice man and understood the reason for his young master's mood so he walked into the room and placed the teacup down in front of the little boy and then walked away, leaving Ciel to his thoughts. Ciel picked up the teacup and looked into the Earl Grey. He saw Sebastian's reflection in it. The same devilish smirk that his demon butler liked to put on whenever he was teasing his master.

_"Look at you, pining over a demon." _

Ciel rolled his eye and looked away from the reddish-brown liquid in his lavish cup.

"Pfft, I am not pining over you."

_"So then what do you call this? You are imagining your butler's return every time a door opens or before you go to sleep. Admit it, you miss Sebastian." _The demonic sounding voice said in a sing-song voice, as he teased Ciel.

"I do not miss that soul-sucking demon, I am upset because we have a contract, and that contract states that he has to be my butler until the contract is fulfilled and as of right now, he is violating the contract."

The phantom voice laughed at the boy's anger. The laugh was deep and gravelly, it echoed throughout the room. Ciel's eyebrow rose, just what is this voice he's hearing and why was he responding to it? Has he finally gone mad?

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

_"Why don't you just turn around and find the answers you seek…" _

Ciel was highly confused but he did as the voice said and turned around to face his window where he found a black cat sitting on his window sill. Ciel's head tilted, he could have sworn that he's seen that cat before. The cat stared at him with red eyes.

"Are…you the one talking?"

_"That would be I." _

"How? You're a cat."

_"Seeing isn't believing mister Phantomhive." _

"I could have sworn that I have seen you around here before."

Another deep chuckle escaped the feline.

_"You have. I am Sebastian's feline friend that he likes to feed every night." _

"You're the cat that Sebastian fawns over? Do you know how many times he's asked me if he could keep you as a pet?"

_"Do you know how many times you declined?" _

Ciel placed a hand on his forehead as if he was getting a headache.

"Too many to count."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ciel talked again.

"So, what are you? You are definitely not a normal cat."

_"I don't think the question is what I am but who I am." _

"Fine then, WHO are you?"

_"Thank you for asking. I have many names in every language but the one you might know me as is Satan…" _

"Satan? What are you doing here? Don't you have a job to do?"

_"What would that job be, exactly?" _

Ciel shrugged.

"Tormenting souls in Hell?"

This just made the demon cat laugh. Ciel blushed out of embarrassment for telling Satan what to do; he could be a tad bossy sometimes.

_"Listen Ciel Phantomhive, I don't have a job. I don't get paid for what I do, I have no boss and I have no co-workers. I am the ruler of Hell and everyone else in it is but a slave to me. My "job" is to make sure that all my slaves and underlings are intact. Can't let God see that I'm slipping, can I?" _

"God?"

_"Yes, God, the man up in Heaven? The immortal being that sent me to Hell in the first place? Don't you read the Bible?"_

Ciel scoffed.

"I made a contract with one of your "slaves", Satan, the gates of paradise are out of my reach and I doubt reading a bible can help me now."

The cat blinked.

_"So cold and hard-shelled…I can see why Sebastian likes you so much. Not many people have a soul like you; it's rare and hard to come by." _

"So I'm told."

_"That's not the reason I came to you today. I came about Sebastian Michaelis." _

"You care about your slaves?"

_"Ciel, Sebastian is not a slave to me; he is more of an underling than a slave. He is my favorite and I do not wish any harm to come by him." _

"Harm?"

_"Yes, I have not heard from him, nor have I seen him since he left this manor. It troubles me." _

"This is new. Someone actually cares about Sebastian."

_"Someone has to. Never have I seen such a troubled soul before than when I met Sebastian." _

Ciel was curious. He didn't know much about Sebastian's past, he never seemed to talk much about himself, which was fine to the boy, and he could do without the life story, really.

_"Besides, don't act like you don't care about him. You miss him, I can sense it in that ice-box you call a heart, there's warmth down there, reserved only for Sebastian Michaelis." _

"ENOUGH! JUST STATE YOUR BUSINESS AND THEN BE ON YOUR WAY!"

_"Oooo, did I strike a nerve?" _

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms. Do all demons have to be this maddening?

_"I am worried about Sebastian's new master. Something isn't right about him." _

Ciel uncrossed his arms.

"You mean that Hainsley lout?"

_"Precisely." _

"Well, what do you need my help for?"

_"Ciel I need someone who he hasn't seen before, he would notice me right off the bat if I were to just barge in there." _

Satan jumped off the window and onto Ciel's desk. Before the cat there was small flame, not big enough to engulf the manor in flames again, it didn't even seem like a normal flame, an otherworldly one. The flame vanished to reveal an envelope, completely untouched by the fire.

_"Mr. Hainsley is going to be holding a dinner party of sorts, he's invited so many people that he won't even know if you were one of them or not. In this envelope contains an invitation. Simply flash this to the person in charge of the guests, probably Sebastian, and then act as if you're having fun. I will be accompanying you." _

"How?"

_"I shall disguise myself as a bird and sit at the window sill as you all sit and dine. So make sure you have a seat by the window." _

Ciel picked up the beige envelope and nodded as Satan carefully laid out the plans. He never thought he would see the day when he crashed a nobleman's party with Satan but, there's a first time for everything. Satan jumped back over to the window and looked back at Ciel.

_"The dinner party is this evening, remember to wear something nice and don't blow this, or you may never see Sebastian again." _

With that, Satan jumped off of the window sill and vanished. Ciel was still admiring the enclosed invitation as the Devil's words sunk into his head.

"I may never see him again…"

He signaled for Tanaka and in no time, the old man was standing right in front of Ciel.

"Do you need something Young Master?"

"Yes, I need an outfit. I'm going to attend a dinner party tonight…"  
>~~~~~~<p>

At the Hainsley estate, Sebastian was finishing up the cooking. He looked at his now bandaged hand. How many more bandages would he need in order to survive here? Johnathan was not your average master, he was sicker and more twisted, his soul must be very bitter and sour in order for him to act the way he does. Speaking of the devil, his master was standing in the doorway once again.

"Is the food ready?"

Sebastian didn't even give him eye contact; he pretended he was talking to a voice that didn't belong to a being.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

He thought that Johnathan would just leave, content with the answer, but sadly he just moved closer to the demon.

"Sebastian look at me."

Sebastian didn't face him. Johnathan sighed.

"That's an order!"

Sebastian's eyes glowed at being given an order and looked reluctantly at Johnathan.

"Are you planning on changing your clothes?"

Sebastian could tell that his voice was wavering; he didn't even have the willpower to talk.

"I wasn't, my lord."

"Are you aware that we are going to be having a party tonight?"

"Yes I am aware."

Johnathan raised an eyebrow. Was Sebastian being smart?

"Sebastian, come upstairs with me."

Sebastian obliged, with his head hung, what was he going to do now? They made it upstairs to his master's bedroom. Sebastian was wary, not too long ago, he was the subject of his master's "affection" and now they're in his bedroom. Johnathan halted Sebastian in front of his bed and then walked away to go his closet.

"Don't move Sebastian."

Sebastian just stood there and looked around the bedroom; he was only in here at night when he was getting his master ready for bed. He could see that his master was very fond of velvet and gold. They suited each other nicely.

"Here Sebastian, wear this."

Johnathan set the outfit down for Sebastian. It was a black suit, with a white button-up dress shirt and a vest of deep midnight blue, adorned with little gold accents. The suit jacket wasn't a tailcoat, like he was accustomed to wearing but just a simple, high-class one.

"It is too big on me; I think it would fit you much better."

Sebastian reached down and took the outfit in his arms.

"Thank you, my lord."

"I'm not doing this for you, Sebastian, I am doing this because I am the head of the Hainsley estate, and I cannot let them see you in this state, it would simply ruin the Hainsley name."

"I understand my lord."

Sebastian turned to leave the room but Johnathan stopped him.

"Uh-uh, where do you think you're going?"

"To my room to change, my lord."

"I don't think so Sebastian. Close the door and get changed here."

"But my lord…"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sebastian closed his eyes and gave a deep breath, trying to repress his emotions and closed the door. He walked back over to the bed and slowly and unwillingly he began to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Johnathan had a most lecherous grin on his face at the sight of seeing Sebastian strip down to his underwear.

"Finely sculpted indeed, Michaelis."

Sebastian felt so ashamed of himself, why couldn't he fight back? What was it about Hainsley that made Sebastian seem so…powerless? He reached for the pants on the bed and began to slide each leg into them.

"Such long, beautiful limbs…" Johnathan murmured to himself. It was as if Sebastian was a prize-winning animal. Sebastian just blocked out the commentary and continued changing. He picked up his shirt and slowly slid his arms into the sleeves. He started to button it up, without even looking at Johnathan, he could feel the gluttonous eyes gazing upon him, it made him trip up on the buttons. He finally finished and then slid on his vest that accented the black perfectly and buttoned that up too. He put his tie on and finished off with his jacket and shoes.

"How do I look, my lord?"

"You look like a proper Hainsley butler."

Johnathan gave Sebastian's jacket on last tug and then dusted it off.

"Perfect…"

He started to walk out of the room.

"Come on, I can hear carriages pulling up to the entrance."

Sebastian followed after him like a broken shadow.  
>~~~~~~~<p>

When they got downstairs, Johnathan realized that Sebastian was lagging behind. He rolled his eyes and scoffed; he grabbed the butler's arm and started walking faster towards the door.

"Look here Sebastian, if you screw this night up for me, I will break you, put you back together, and then break you again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, lord."

"Good, now get going!"

He threw Sebastian forcefully into the door, making the butler run face first into it. Johnathan walked away in a huff. Sebastian pushed himself off the door and straightened his jacket, and smoothed his messy hair down a little and then opened the door.

The first to greet him was Grell and William.

"Good evening, my master is waiting for you in the dining room." His voice was so monotone that it didn't even sound like him. William rolled his eyes in disgust as he pushed past Sebastian, knocking him back a little. Grell followed in behind him, he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Bassy…"

He walked off to join William.

Sebastian sighed.

"I wish it was."

The next guest came up and Sebastian repeated his routine…  
>-<p>

Sebastian eventually finished greeting the guests and was getting ready to close the door when he heard, "Ahem."

He looked and didn't see anyone standing there. He was confused.

"Down here."

He looked down to see none other than Ciel Phantomhive staring at him with that big blue eye. Sebastian could scarcely believe it, has he officially lost it?

"Ciel?"

"Who else would it be? Don't tell me you've forgotten what I looked like, you have only been gone for a month, I mean honestly."

Sebastian didn't know what to do. Internally, he was smiling, but he couldn't do it externally. To borrow a phrase from Ciel himself, he simply forgotten how to smile.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Sebastian nodded and extended his arm to gesture that the Ciel could enter.

"Apologies."

Ciel walked in with his eye closed. He was still pious as ever. Sebastian closed the door and showed Ciel the way to the dining room. Ciel took note that Sebastian seemed to be limping. He hoped that Satan was true to his word, he isn't known for being honest. When Ciel was seated at the table, Sebastian was setting his place. Johnathan called Sebastian over. He walked over to his master who was away from his guest for the moment.

"Yes lord?"

"I almost forgot if someone asks about your hand, what do you say?"

"I say that I cut it while I was cooking. "

Johnathan smirked. He was wearing the smirk that Sebastian was fond of, which made it that much creepier.

"Good demon. Now go get the dinner."

Sebastian gave a curt nod and walked into the kitchen. When he was sure he was alone, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ciel was there, sitting at the table. He thought he would never see him again. Not wanting to delay dinner anymore, he gathered the dish and the plates and walked back outside.

"Something smells heavenly!" One of the guests exclaimed, sending the others into frenzy.

Johnathan smiled.

"That is the smell of my butler's cooking! Tell them Sebastian, what miracle have you cooked up tonight?"

Sebastian's enthusiasm level wasn't as high as everyone else.

"Shepherd's Pie."

Oo's and aa's filled the room. Sebastian set the dish down, along with the plates and started to serve everyone. When he got to Ciel, the boy noticed his bandage.

"What happened to your hand Sebastian?"

"I'm afraid I got too reckless while cooking and cut myself."

Ciel knew that he was lying but he let him be. Sebastian then left and returned with the tea, he made enough for everybody. He set the cups down as he poured. He poured some into William's cup. William rolled his eyes.

"Demon filth."

Sebastian could already feel the rising in him but he just let it go, William was doing it on purpose. Sebastian picked the pot back up and then started to walk towards Grell, William stuck his foot out, causing the butler to trip and fall, spilling all of the teapot's contents on Grell.

"HOT HOT HOT!" The reaper chanted.

The whole room was silent as the ordeal happened. One of the male guests laughed.

"What a clumsy fool!"

That caused the whole room to peal in laughter, all except Ciel and Grell, who didn't like the treatment of Sebastian. Sebastian was able to get on his knees as he started to clean up the mess he made. He knew he was going to get it later. He already saw Johnathan's face, he was seething with rage.

"Alright everyone! Onward to the parlor, there's mingling to be done!" Johnathan led the riff-raff away from the unsightly mess of a butler. William got up and gave one last look at Sebastian.

"Idiot." Then he walked away with the crowd. As much as Ciel wanted to help Sebastian, he didn't want Johnathan to see him; he would know something is up. Ciel got up and walked with the crowd as well, he looked at the window to see a black bird perched there. Satan saw it. He saw Ciel staring at him; he gave a chirp and flew away. Ciel figured that he would meet him in the next room. He left the room with disgust. No one treats a Phantomhive butler this way.

"My sincerest apologies Grell, William tripped me and then I…"

"It's alright Bassy, I know William did it. He can be an ass sometimes."

Grell helped Sebastian stand up, his leg was practically useless. Grell also collected the teapot and the lid and placed it on the tray Sebastian was holding.

"I'll help you clean up."

Sebastian and Grell started cleaning up the mess together, unknowing that Ciel and Satan were observing his master.


	9. Chapter 9

Grell and Sebastian finally finished cleaning. Grell noticed how slow Sebastian was now.

"Bassy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Grell."

Grell swallowed. He was worried about Sebastian, he honestly was.

"Do you want me to check out your leg?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"But Bassy, I think your limp has gotten worse since I've last seen you."

Sebastian was putting away all the tea things and he stopped.

"Grell don't, he'll know that I let someone see what he does to me and he'll just get angry and do who knows what to me."

"Bassy…"

"Just don't worry about me. If I couldn't take my master's abuse, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian didn't even smirk at his own signature comment so Grell did it for him, just so he could lighten the mood.

"A very poor one indeed."

"Exactly."

Grell, sensing the little storm cloud over Sebastian's head, turned to leave the kitchen.

"Well, I must be getting back to the party now before William demotes me for talking to you."

No response.

"Don't worry about the shirt; I have many more just like it."

He left Sebastian alone to serve the guests desert. Sebastian just stood there staring at the cake he made. Gateau de chocolate, another one of Ciel's favorite. Sebastian finally snapped out of it and grabbed the cake dish as he walked out of the room.

"Let's hope the party ends fairly quickly."

He straightened his posture as he walked out of the kitchen and into the parlor with the other guests.  
>~~~~~~~~~<p>

Ciel was walking around, observing the mingling nobles. He really wasn't interested in parties like this. He wasn't interested in parties at all. All people did was irritate him. He watched as Sebastian walked out of the kitchen and limped around to the guests, serving them cake.

"He's doing this all by himself?" Ciel muttered. His master couldn't at least hire some waiters to help him? Ciel noticed that the cake Sebastian served was one of his favorite dishes. Even though he was supposed to be canvassing the area, he was a bit peckish and this was the first time in a month that he would be eating Sebastian's cooking…

"Dammit." The thirteen-year-old mentally kicked himself for giving in so quickly whenever chocolate cake was involved.

"Butler!" Ciel didn't want to refer to Sebastian that way but Johnathan would find it weird that he was the only guest there that new his name. He would also have to treat Sebastian poorly, like many of the others attending tonight. He knew he was going to hate himself after tonight. Sebastian heard Ciel's call and made his way over to him as fast as he could.

"Yes, Ciel?"

_'Oh Sebastian, why are you saying my name? Now I have no choice but to be mean to you.' _Ciel thought with regret bubbling in him. It isn't Sebastian's fault, he doesn't know about the boy's plans. With a deep breath he let out his inner brat.

"How dare you call me in such an informal way, butler? You don't talk down to someone who is above you!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. Why was Ciel acting like this?

"You are to refer to me as sir, understand?"

Ciel's little heart of ice was starting to melt at the look on Sebastian's face. He was only doing it to help Sebastian. No matter how much it pained the both of them. Sebastian didn't even respond to the young earl. Ciel understood why he wasn't responding but he needed to.

"Do you understand me?"

Sebastian's face turned into a sullen frown. It looked like whatever glimmer of hope that Sebastian had was gone when Ciel opened his mouth. Ciel did the one thing he didn't want to, he thought that he should just go home and tell Satan that it's done. Sebastian wouldn't want to come back if he would get treated the same way over there.

"Yes, sir."

Ciel could have sworn that he's seen Sebastian's eyes glow. Technically they still had a contract so maybe that was because of him receiving an order, he hoped so. Who knows what goes on in Sebastian's head? As of the situation that he's in right now, Ciel couldn't expect it to be anything pleasant. He watched Sebastian limp away to attend to the other guests. He looked at the giant window on his left hand side to see the black bird yet again staring at him. Something about Satan's gaze made Ciel cringe. He messed up.

Grell on the other hand was arguing with William.

"Will, darling, why must you act like such a prick to Bassy?"

"Demons deserve no kindness Grell, you know that." He took a sip of his tea that he brought with him after making Sebastian embarrass himself. The tea was somewhat of a trophy for him.

"I know that, because they eat the souls we reap. Not all demons are bad."

William nearly dropped his tea when he heard Grell say that. What is Sebastian doing to the poor, love-sick reaper?

"Grell, my poor, poor Grell…what has he done to you?"

"N-nothing Will, why do you ask?"

"You feel bad for him?"

"Y-yes I do, his master's treatment of him is most unkind and he deserves more than that. He's one hell of a butler."

William placed the tea-cup down on a little coffee table and faced Grell; his cold, stark eyes were digging into Grell's.

"Listen to me Grell; don't ever feel bad for them. They're filth and they deserve what pain they get. He's manipulating you; he knows that you have a soft spot for him. He knows that you have emotions; he's feeding off of the pain you radiate when you hear about his "pain". That's what demons do, they manipulate off of the pain and suffering of others, and they glutton themselves on the souls that rightfully belong to reapers. Don't believe his story for a second, he's using you Grell. I'm not about to let him take one of my workers for his sick and twisted benefits."

"William I…"

Grell knew that William disliked demons but he never knew that it was to this extent. Grell didn't know how to respond, he knew that demons do manipulate others but Sebastian's pain was genuine and he wished that William would stop being pigheaded for just one moment.

"William I know all of that! Sebastian isn't trying to manipulate me, he's truly unhappy…"

William rolled his eyes; he clearly wasn't buying any of it.

"Good for him. Let him wallow in the self-suffering he always wanted."

Grell just sighed, there was clearly know helping it. William will always hate demons, no matter whom or what they were. He left it alone and walked away, before he becomes the victim of William's torture next. While he walked, he saw Ciel standing there. Grell frowned. Some nerve he had showing up! He walked up to the little blue-haired boy.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel jumped slightly and saw the red haired reaper standing there, staring at him with daggers in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what brings you here; do you want to watch your butler suffer?"

"Beg pardon?"

"You let your butler get pawned off to some prick that finds it amusing to beat on my poor Bassy."

Ciel's eye widened.

"He's what?"

"You didn't know that?" Grell seemed confused as well.

"This is the first time I've seen him in a month."

Grell's eyes widened.

"Really?! I thought you would at least come up to check and see about the well-being of Sebastian, even though he isn't your butler anymore."

"Why would I need to? He's a demon, and a grown man, I didn't think I would need to babysit him."

"True."

Ciel had a new line of inquiry pop in his head at the sight of Grell.

"Wait a minute, why are you here anyway? Don't you have souls to reap?"

Grell chuckled.

"No souls tonight little Phantomhive, and don't worry, your soul will never be in our possession anytime soon."

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Good, I wouldn't want the likes of you to touch it anyway."

Grell pouted.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, FILTH?!"

Ciel smirked, he liked it when Grell got angry for some reason; he's been around Sebastian too long.

"But why are you here?"

Grell smirked and crossed his arms.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Why not just have your pal Satan fill you in?"

"Uh…Satan?"

"Isn't that your little birdy friend over there at the window?" Grell pointed to the black bird perched on the window sill.

_'How the devil did he know that?!' _Ciel screamed internally.

"Hello there Mr. Devil!" Grell waved over at him. Satan squawked and flew away. Ciel frowned; this guy just spotted the devil when he wasn't in his actual form.

"Grell, stop!"

Grell stared at Ciel for a few minutes. Then, he grinned widely.

"Ohhh, are you two snooping about the estate? Are you trying to get Sebastian out of here?"

Ciel didn't answer. Grell got a kick out of it.

"That's it! You miss Bassy!"

"Grell SHUT UP!"

Grell danced around Ciel chanting, "CIEL MISSES BASSY! CIEL MISSES BASSY!"

Ciel had enough and stuck his foot out while the reaper was twirling about, causing him to fall flat on his face. Ciel smirked, now he knows why Sebastian beats him up so much. Grell groaned and brought his head off the floor.

"You're…no…fun…"

Ciel knelt down to meet Grell's framed eyes.

"Will you tell me why you're here now?"

Grell sighed.

"I wish I could tell you Ciel but Will wants strict confidentiality on this meaning that I can't tell you a thing. Sorry!"

Ciel wasn't happy with this news. Why was William such a dick? He stood back up and watched Sebastian limp around the room, looking as unhappy as ever, and he was part of the reason now. Grell also got back to his feet and started to straighten himself up again. He looked at Ciel and followed the child's gaze to the demon that was in the prime of his misery. Grell shook his head.

"Poor Bassy…"

"Can you even tell me who you're here for?"

Grell gave in, seeing as how the earl was not going to leave him alone anytime soon.

"We're investigating Sebastian's master, Johnathan Hainsley. That's all I can tell you."

With that, the reaper vanished back into the crowd his focus never wavering from Sebastian. He was mentally Sebastian that he would get him out, how, he didn't know, but he would. As for Sebastian, his problems weren't over yet; his master was surely going to give him a punishment of some sort after his little trip in the dining room…


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel walked into a room that no one was in at the moment. They were all too busy with themselves, as nobles usually do. He found a lonely chair and found himself getting rather weary of it all, so he took a seat. He closed his eyes to get a few minutes to himself before someone comes to ruin it.

_"Why are you sitting in here when you're supposed to be figuring out how to get your butler back?" _

"Leave me be Satan. You are the one that got me into this mess in the first place. If you wouldn't have told that twat about Sebastian, he would still be in MY manor doing MY bidding, and he wouldn't have to be subjected to the torture he experiences now."

Ciel then heard the low rumbling that is Satan's laughter. Ciel rolled his eye. What is so funny now?

"Find something entertaining, devil?"

_"As a matter of fact, this whole thing is hilarious." _

"How so? I thought Sebastian was your favorite. You would do anything for him."

_"In this, you are correct. Sebastian is my favorite, no other demon in Hell suffers, kills, and feels like Sebastian does. I only wish that he was a human so that I could feast on his soul. He would make for one hell of a feast. Though that is not what I am laughing at. You say that you would not torture Sebastian in the way his new master is but you don't seem to understand that you do it every day." _

"How so?"

_"Your soul, Ciel Phantomhive. Your soul is tantalizing Sebastian, until the contract is fulfilled, he shall starve." _

"That's his choice to starve himself. He could easily have a little snack if he hungers."

_"Then what would be the point of having a contract with you? He's already had a soul, he wouldn't need another." _

"I fail to see the point."

_"At first, Sebastian was only serving as your butler because he wanted the one thing that drives all of my precious, minions, your soul. Then, as he started to spend more time with you and those incompetent servants he was in charge of, I saw his attitude change towards you lot." _

"Attitude change? He hasn't changed at all in the time I've known him."

_"That's where you're wrong, little Phantomhive. Sebastian started to view you guys as actual human beings. He nursed you and Finny back to health when you both got sick, he reads you stories at night, and…" _

"Spit it out devil, and what?"

_"He…has a heart. Ciel Phantomhive, you did the impossible and gave Sebastian a heart. I thought I never see the day, and I live forever!" _

Ciel scoffed. Surely the bird was lying; Sebastian Michaelis doesn't have a heart. He's a demon. Demons don't have hearts.

_"That's not necessarily true. Some demons are capable of possessing emotion; Hannah Annafellows is one such demon that became overly-attached to her master, Earl Alois Trancy. " _

"Ah yes, the earl Trancy and his weird demons."

_"Even Claude Faustus seemed to notice that Sebastian was "obsessed" with you. He gave your soul a second chance; no demon would ever give a soul a second chance, even a person with a soul like yours. Face it Ciel, your little demon butler actually likes you. You should be honored; you have a demon that would do just about anything for you. Not many mortals know the feeling" _

Ciel just stared at the bird. Is he telling the truth or is he doing what Satan does best?

"Surely this is just you deceiving me."

_"I have nothing to lie about to you, what I say rings true it is up to you to believe me or not." _

Ciel grumbled he had no time for Satan's mind games.

_"You choose to be stubborn? So be it, I wouldn't want to believe the Devil either." _

"Just shut up already! What are we going to do now?"

_"Hmm…I'd say this whole effort was for nothing. The party is nearly at an end and you've managed to upset the very person you were trying to help in the first place." _

"He called me by my name; he was going to blow our cover! I had no choice but to act that way."

_"You lie to the Devil? You have gall, boy." _

"Are you accusing me of lying?"

_"That's what I said, right? You acted that way because you are still mad about him leaving. You blame him even though it was I who gave the order. You want him to know that you're mad at him; you want him to feel your pain. All I can say is that you picked the worst possible time to convey your anger." _

Ciel sighed in defeat.

"I know devil, don't remind me. I saw the look on his face."

_"Enough of this, why were there Grim Reapers here tonight?" _

"That fool Grell wouldn't tell me why they were here; he said that William wanted strict confidentiality. All I know is that they are here for Johnathan."

_"This Hainsley fellow seems to be the topic of discussion everywhere." _

"For what reason though? Surely you have an idea as to why?"

He was getting sick of being the subject of Satan's amusement. He stifled his anger to hear whatever it was the bird had to say.

_"I am just as uninformed as you, Ciel, but I do have my suspicions." _

"Care to tell me what you think?" Ciel asked with a rather sarcastic tone.

_"I don't want to share any information with you yet, I would hate to lead you on with the wrong information." _

"WILL YOU STOP JERKING ME AROUND AND TELL ME ALREADY?!"

_"Well then, how can I tell such an ill-tempered brat like you anything?" _

Ciel was shaking with anger. It was worse than when he was talking to Sebastian and the demon found it funny to answer with jokes. He was going to ring the bird's neck if he continued this act.

"Please…tell me what you know…or at least tell me what to do…"

Satan was getting ready to take flight until the little boy opened his mouth and sounded a little nicer.

_"I already told you, Ciel, I cannot tell you anything until I am certain." _

Ciel hung his head. That's not what he wanted to hear, he was used to things going his way, that wasn't always the case.

_"As for what you can do…the party is over, I hear Johnathan saying goodnight to everyone, there's nothing more you can do, just go home. I'll try and take care of this, I got him into this mess and now it's up to me to get him out." _

Ciel didn't want to return to the manor, he didn't want to act like nothing happened but he had to, Satan's orders. This is also something Sebastian would have him do if it was up to him. Ciel nodded, he didn't need to have another argument with Satan, not when there's so much more at stake.

"I shall return to the manor, as much as I don't want to."

_"My my, it seems the Queen has trained you well…guard-dog…" _

Ciel was going to scream again but Satan flew away, with his laugh echoing through the room and into the night sky. Ciel watched him fly away and huff.

"He gets on my nerves…" He opened the door and left the room. He made his way to the front entrance where he saw the nobles have migrated. Sebastian was at the door doing his butler duties by telling everyone goodnight though he couldn't even manage to smile while he was doing it.

"Goodnight madam, my master hopes to see you again soon…"

He repeated that sentence to everyone that walked out the door, only changing between madam and sir. Then Grell and William approached him. Grell waved at Bassy while still clinging onto his supervisor's arm.

"Ta-ta Bassy! Until next time my love!"

"Goodbye Grell…"

Then William approached Sebastian. He gave the demon a nastier glare before he walked out of the estate. Ciel took a deep breath, he was going to have to walk past Sebastian after the way he treated him tonight, like he didn't go through enough. Ciel took his time walking over there, letting the others go ahead of him before he actually had to leave. When he got to Sebastian, the demon's face showed no emotion at the sight of Ciel.

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight…sir…"

He closed the door. He didn't want to admit it but he wished the party never ended, now he's alone with his master. Speaking of the devil, Johnathan was standing behind him, right in the middle of the main hall.

"Sebastian."

Slowly, Sebastian turned around.

"Yes my lord?"

"Come with me upstairs, you embarrassed not only yourself but me as well! You have disgraced the Hainsley name."

Sebastian gritted his teeth, he really didn't need this. He thought that Ciel came there to help him but it seemed that he was wrong…


	11. Chapter 11

_Crack._ Is the sound the whip makes when it meets Sebastian's bare back.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

The demon was powerless to stop it. Sebastian decided to suck it up, he would have to get used to it since Ciel made it obvious that he didn't want him back. He was stuck here; he was doomed to be with this psychopath until one of them dies, which may be Sebastian.

_CRACK!_

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

_CRACK! _

"WHAT KIND OF BUTLER ARE YOU?! YOU ARE AN INCOMPETENT IDIOT!"

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! _

"My lord…It wasn't even my fault…"

"WHO'S FAULT WAS IT THEN?!"

Johnathan threw down his whip and grabbed Sebastian by his arm forcefully. He was very strong for a twenty-year-old man who has had everything done for him. He was just as strong as Finny, maybe even stronger. It wasn't normal. It wasn't strength brought on his crazy either. He stood Sebastian up and made the demon face him.

"So tell me then, who did it? Was it a ghost? I swear if you bullshit me, butler…"

"It was the man with the spectacles; he tripped me, my lord."

Johanthan's eyes narrowed.

"Are you lying to me, Sebastian?"

"No sir, I cannot lie."

_'No matter how much I would like to…' _

Johnathan didn't seem to care about the truth anymore; he threw Sebastian back on the floor and then went back to his desk to get his next weapon. Sebastian didn't know what Johnathan got but he was going to find out in a minute. In no time, he felt harsh stinging the wounds on his back; it was a liquid that Johnathan was throwing on him. It wasn't regular water either, it burned too much.

Sebastian finally figured it out; it was holy water that his master was throwing on him.

"DO YOU LIKE IT SEBASTIAN?! DO YOU LIKE THE PAIN YOU ARE RECEIVING?! ISN'T THIS WHAT DEMONS LIKE?!"

Sebastian couldn't and wouldn't answer the question. He wasn't asking a stupid question, demons do get off on pain, it's what drives them, however, when they are being whipped with a blessed item and are getting doused with holy water; it is not the satisfactory pain they want. It is agonizing pain and they want nothing more than for it to end. Like Sebastian wanted right now.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT! DID YOU ENJOY MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL THIS EVENING?!"

"With all due respect, my lord, I was the one that was made a fool tonight."

Sebastian felt another lash to his back, he winced, the pain he was feeling was unbearable. The worst part is that he doesn't even care anymore, it's not like he has anywhere else to go. Ciel really didn't care about him, all the time they spent together meant nothing to the boy. He wouldn't expect anything less, it was his master they were talking about, and if he actually cared about someone he wouldn't have made the contract with him in the first place. He had almost forgotten about the lashes he was receiving, he did what he always done when he was getting whipped, he imagined himself somewhere else, at the Phantomhive manor, serving Ciel his evening tea. His daydreaming was cut off when he felt a new coat of liquid sting his new cuts.

"DON'T BE A SMARTASS!"

Sebastian felt himself being jerked up again by his master's strong grip. Johnathan pulled him in real close to his face; Sebastian's lack of facial expression was pissing him off even further. He wanted to see just how much Sebastian was suffering.

"Come on Sebastian, let me see some emotion."

"Apologies my lord but demons do not have emotion."

"Bullshit, I see your little heartbroken arse whenever your former master is brought up."

Sebastian just stared into his master's eyes. He will not give him the satisfaction of letting him see his emotions; he's already degraded him enough.

"I must say, I didn't expect to see your master at the party tonight."

Crimson eyes widened at the statement.

How did he know that? He thought that Johnathan never seen Ciel before!

"I thought he would be taller."

"How did you know who that was?" Sebastian asked, he was truly surprised.

Johnathan smirked, "There we go, there's the emotion I want to see…can I get a little bit more? I like to see you in pain, rather than surprised, it makes me feel like I'm not doing my job properly."

Sebastian's face stayed the same, making his master only retaliate more.

"Answer my question."

Johnathan rolled his eyes.

"It's going to cost you…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Johnathan's statement. Before he even had time to react, Johnathan let go of Sebastian and then walked to his desk. Sebastian watched as his master pulled out a bottle of some type of liquid out of one of his drawers. Johnathan's eyes never wavered from Sebastian; he wanted him to know that something was going to happen, something very unpleasant.

"Do you see this bottle, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I will tell you the answer to your question if you drink this."

He motioned to the clear bottle on his desk.

"Drink it?"

"That's what I said right? Are you daft? Am I beating you too much?"

"No my lord."

"Good, I still need you to be able to do your job as my butler, can't have you broken beyond repair now can I?"

"I suppose you can't, my lord."

With a very creepy smile, Johnathan drummed his fingers on the lid of the bottle.

"Now get to drinking."

Sebastian stood there, his legs were shaky from kneeling for so long and for taking all of the lashes he did. He may have more than a dozen cuts on his back because of his master. His stamina is monstrous.

"I SAID DRINK!"

Sebastian forced himself to walk over to the desk. Johnathan handed the bottle to him and Sebastian took it and unscrewed the lid. He looked up at his master who was waiting for his butler to drink the mystery liquid. He took a deep breath and downed the drink. The effects of the drink immediately took effect. Sebastian wasn't going to pass out; it wasn't that kind of drink, but he felt…slower. His body felt heavy, he felt as if he couldn't talk, which he probably couldn't. He was drugged. Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion.

"Good demon, now you shall get the answer to your question."

Why was he talking so slow? Was that one of the effects of the drug? Sebastian was trying to say something but he couldn't, at least he felt as if he wasn't saying anything.

"An angel knows all…"

Sebastian's eyes widened. Johnathan was an angel? He had to be a fallen angel, if he was an actual angel, he would be up there in Heaven with all the other heavenly creatures. Johnathan laughed.

"You know, I think I like you better like this…you're entertaining, and I can do whatever I want to you and you won't fight back."

"I…" That's all Sebastian could force out of his mouth.

"That's it! Tomorrow morning, when you come to wake me up, I shall give you some more of this drug! Would you like that, butler? Would you?"

Sebastian felt like he was shaking his head, he wasn't sure.

"Splendid! I knew you would agree with me, maybe you're actually a good butler after all."

"I…"

"Now get out of my sight, I don't need you drooling all over the carpet."

Sebastian couldn't do anything but obey his master's order. He left the room, though it felt like he wasn't even moving. He staggered into his room, he had no duties tonight; he wouldn't even be able to perform them tonight. Johnathan must be an angel; no mortal would know how to drug a demon. Sebastian sat down on his bed and just stared at the wall, all he found himself muttering was, "Angel…angel…angel…"

So he wouldn't forget if someone came to save him, which he hoped was fairly soon.

Sebastian couldn't do anything but obey his master's order. He left the room, though it felt like he wasn't even moving. He staggered into his room, he had no duties tonight; he wouldn't even be able to perform them tonight. Johnathan must be an angel; no mortal would know how to drug a demon. Sebastian sat down on his bed and just stared at the wall, all he found himself muttering was, "Angel…angel…angel…"

So he wouldn't forget if someone came to save him, which he hoped was fairly soon. He sat there, waiting for the effects to wear off, so he wouldn't have to act like a zombie. He wondered what would happen if Ciel saw him like this, would he care? Would he try to get him out of this or would he leave him in the situation that he's in now? This was too much for Sebastian to think about in his current state. He just huddled up and leaned against the wall that his bed was pushed up on. He continued staring at the wall until the effects of the drug were at its end.

Sebastian left the room early the next morning to wake his master up. Sebastian actually felt sober enough to complete at least some of his duties as the head butler of the Hainsley estate. He hasn't completely recovered but he was functioning, that was good enough for him. He knocked on the door twice and waited for his master to respond.

"WHAT?!"

Must he wake in such a nasty mood each morning? Sebastian opened the door to find Johnathan stretching and yawning while sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, my lord, I have brought you today's newspaper to keep you entertained while I make your breakfast."

"Are you forgetting something?"

"I don't believe I am, my lord."

Johnathan smirked and then motioned towards the bottle on his nightstand.

"I told you that you would have to take the drug again in the morning, did I not?"

"My lord, how am I supposed to cook your food if I'm drugged?"

"That is what makes it entertaining; I want to see how you'll manage."

Sebastian just stared at the crystal clear bottle standing upright on his master's nightstand; it was waiting for Sebastian to drink its contents.

"I'll just keep making you drink it until I feel like you don't need it anymore, there's more where this came from."

Sebastian sighed, seeing as there was no other alternative, he took the bottle off of the little table and took off the cap, he stared at the strange liquid that matched the color of the bottle and then ingested it with one giant gulp. He grimaced at the bitter taste it left in his mouth.

"Now, do your duties and go make my breakfast, butler."

The effects were already kicking in, and it doubled because he still wasn't done with the last bottle he drank. Again, his body felt heavy and everything was starting to become slower, his speech seemed a little slurred and he couldn't even tell if he was talking or not.

It felt like he was saying, "Yes…my lord…"

He left to go and make his breakfast.  
>-<p>

Sebastian came back upstairs with a tray of his master's breakfast; a scone with jelly. He walked extra slow because he didn't want to drop it. Johnathan raised an eyebrow at his butler, was this what the drug did to him? He was moving very slowly.

"Hurry up!"

"Sorry…"

Sebastian hurried his pace, which was barely, and set the tray down on the desk. Johnathan glared as he watched his butler go to the teapot and pick it up, he took an eternity to pour the cup of the Earl Grey. He placed the teapot down and picked up the saucer that held the teacup. He was shaking a lot, it was like he wasn't sure if he was holding it or not.

"Sebastian careful…" Johnathan warned.

Sebastian didn't even hear his master's caution, and he ended up spilling some of the tea on Johnathan's pants. Sebastian saw the look in his face.

"This was my favorite outfit…and you ruined it…"

He slowly started to rise up out of his chair and Sebastian put the saucer down. If only he wasn't drugged, he would be able to brace himself from whatever his master was going to do to him next…  
>-<p>

Satan returned back to the Hainsley estate the morning after the party. He told Ciel to return back to the manor because he didn't want the boy to get in his way.

_"Without his butler, he is just another spoiled brat who can't defend himself…" _

Sebastian was in bird-form once again, and thankfully Sebastian left the window open in his room. He squawked and landed on the window sill. He looked around with his black, beady eyes and didn't see hide nor hair of the demon.

_"Sebastian?" _

Usually Sebastian would hear Satan's call, but there was no response. Satan found himself hopping inside of the room, it was completely empty. He decided to change into a mouse, just in case Sebastian's master was walking around, or Sebastian was roaming the halls. He scampered into the kitchen, only to find it empty, just like the butler's room.

_"Where are you hiding?" _Satan muttered to himself.

That's when he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

_"The hell?" _

Turning into his human form; a man of tall height, around 6'2, and long black hair with gray tint that reached his upper-back. He wore a tuxedo that made his slender frame all the more attractive; his eyes were a fuchsia color, though his pupils were slits, much like a cat. His fangs were also of great length, if they were just a bit longer, they would be protruding out of his mouth.

He followed the noise. He heard another loud crash.

"STUPID, USELESS DEMON!" He heard Johnathan scream.

_"What is he doing to my poor demon?" _Satan thought rather angrily.

He came upstairs to find his underling being brutally beat up by his master. Johnathan walked up to him and started to kick him repeatedly in the stomach, he stomped on his ribcage, and he kicked him in the face. Johnathan grabbed the raven by the hair and pulled him up, Sebastian grunted, he couldn't even scream, he didn't want to either.

"I'm so glad I drugged you, beating you up wouldn't be as much fun if you were able to fight back." He spat in Sebastian's face. He then threw the butler into his glass showcase, full of antiques, all glass. The glass shattered upon making contact with Sebastian, the shards punctured into many areas of Sebastian's body. Satan looked on in horror. His precious underling, being horribly degraded, right in his face! He grabbed the raven tresses once more and pulled him from out of the showcase, the demon was bleeding everywhere, and he was hunched over in pain. Sebastian's eyes then began to glow a radiant red color, to Johnathan's surprise.

"What are you doing now, demon? Are you going to turn full demon on me? You think you stand a chance against an angel? Especially an angel that served as God's right hand?!"

With Sebastian being drugged, and being violently abused, he could barely talk. All he could force out was,

"No…"

Satan intervened.

_"His eyes are glowing because he senses another demonic presence near him." _

Johnathan let go of Sebastian's hand and let him fall to the floor, rather harshly.

"You…"

_"Hello again, Johnathan." _

"I thought you couldn't leave Hell, you liar."

_"I couldn't, your master cast a seal that kept me in the fiery depths." _

"How did you break free then?"

_"I can leave Hell if I were to take another form, and if one of my minions are hurt, it is my obligation to see that they are not in harm's way any longer. I am in human form." _

"I DON'T CARE DEVIL; YOU DIDN'T FULFILL YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN!"

_"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO THEN?! YOU EXPECT ME TO GO AGAINST GOD BECAUSE OF SOME JEALOUS ANGEL THAT LOST HIS GRACE?!" _His deep voice, booming with the anger hidden deep beneath it.

"HE HAD NO RIGHT TO CAST ME OUT! I AM DOING WHAT HE MADE ME TO DO!"

Satan laughed; he has seen this too many times in angels, it happened to him as well.

_"You say that you are doing God's will, but what you are doing instead is what all you zealots do. Your arrogance tells you that you can save everyone, it doesn't matter if they want to be saved or not, when in reality, it's just your insanity that drives you! FACE THE FACT, ANGEL, IF GOD CAN'T SAVE EVERYONE, NEITHER CAN YOU!" _

"EXACTLY! I AM DOING WHAT HE CAN'T; I AM PURIFYING THIS WORLD THAT IS PURGED IN SIN!"

Satan took a deep breath; he had to hear what this bigot had to say. It would likely be the last thing that comes out of his mouth anyway.

"All I want is for everyone to see the light. I want them to walk the path of enlightenment; I want them to see what paradise looks like. How can I do that when they indulge in corruption? They tainted their souls, they are just mortals, they won't learn unless I teach them. If I don't show them the right way, they'll just end up in HELL WITH ALL YOU DEMONS!"

Johnathan started crying.

"I was thrown out of the one place I loved the most. My heart is torn, Devil, I was exiled for ridding this world of the unclean, the unwanted, the unnecessary…"

Satan rolled his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah."

Johnathan's green, watery eyes looked up at the king of all demons.

_"Look at who you're talking to. Do you think I know anything about what happens in Heaven?" _

"You used to have His love; you used to know the greatness of Him."

_"Yes but that was so very, very long ago. I am a creature of darkness now, I am what 'taints' the mortals that wander the earth. This is my purpose. Your purpose is to obey Him, and you couldn't even do that, what makes you better than me, or my demons?" _

"How…how dare you?!"

_"I really don't care if one my demons undergo a little abuse from their masters, a little pain won't hurt them and I don't really care about their well-being…" _

He knelt down and ran a hand with long-black fingernails across his wounded Sebastian.

_"When you mess with Sebastian Michaelis, only then will you learn the wrath of Satan." _

Sebastian was in immense pain; he was coughing up blood and struggling to get back up.

_"Sebastian…" _

"Angel…angel…" Sebastian weakly chanted.

_"Shhh, relax, you are in no condition to talk, let me deal with this and I will take you back to the manor…" _

"Angel…angel…"

_"You drugged, and tortured him for the last time…" _Satan's demonic undertones started to take over, his eyes started to glow and a black aura started to surround the room. Johnathan's eyes widened in fear, how could a mere angel measure up to the Devil?

_"Your heartbeat is through the roof, good…" _

His eyes stared at Sebastian.

_"Close your eyes Sebastian…" _

Sebastian was disoriented and his motor skills were off. He found himself slouching against the wall, with an arm wrapped around his waist; he closed his eyes and let Satan do what he does best…  
>-<p>

Satan was riding in a carriage with Sebastian in tow.

"What…"

_"Shhh, don't talk, your master drugged you and so your motor skills are slower than normal. You are badly hurt…" _

"Angel…angel…"

_"Yes Sebastian, Mr. Hainsley was an angel. I am sorry that I put you through this, it was not my intention." _

"Ciel…"

_"Yes Sebastian, I am taking you back to Ciel." _

Sebastian seemed to register all that Satan had said. He leaned back into the carriage and waited to get to their destination.

They arrived at the Phantomhive manor. Satan knew that Sebastian could barely move on his own, he was barely alive. Johnathan really put Sebastian through hell, and Satan promised the demon that he wouldn't have to experience something like that anymore. Satan opened the door to the carriage and stepped out. He then reached back inside and gently pulled Sebastian out. The demon groaned out of pain.

_"Easy there Sebastian, we're here." _

He practically dragged Sebastian up to the front door and knocked on it. Shortly after, the large door swung open to reveal Ciel, Tanaka, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny, all of them were staring at Sebastian with shock and fear.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed as he ran up to the gravely-injured demon being supported by Satan.

"C-C-Ciel…"

_"Sebastian needs urgent care right now; he's very badly injured and doesn't have much time. He's also been drugged, so he will be much slower than usual for a while, I am not sure how much Johnathan drugged Sebastian but it was enough to make him like this." _

"Finny, Bard, take him to his room immediately!"

"YES SIR!"

They both threw one of his arms around their shoulders and dragged him to his room. Ciel looked at Tanaka and Mey-Rin.

"See to Sebastian's first-aid."

"YES SIR!" They followed after Bard and Finny.

Ciel turned back around to see Satan walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

_"I have something I need to finish…" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if it seems like I got a bit "too religious" at one point, it's just, you know the history between angels and demons, and the way they portray angels in the show. I promise I'll write what Satan did to Johnathan next chapter. **

**Thank you all for the 38 reviews, 16 favs, and 23 follows! It makes me so happy that you all like my writing! I love the positive support I am getting! **

_**Sebastian: It's amazing all the people that like seeing me get abused and tortured...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't posted over the weekend, my dad is moving so his internet is cut off, the only way I could get on was with his hotspot on his phone, but he couldn't keep it on for long.**

* * *

><p>Ciel waited in his study for close to two hours now, waiting for someone to give him the all clear so he can go and see how his butler was doing. His butler that was physically and emotionally abused by his new master. Ciel was having an argument with himself. He shouldn't have acted like that towards Sebastian, he was lucky that Satan saved him when he did or he would be dead.<p>

Interrupting him from his thoughts was Mey-Rin. Her cheeks were red from blushing and she held a handkerchief to her nose, it was covered in blood. She only gets nosebleeds when she sees Sebastian, and being that she had to dress his wounds, she saw him shirtless. It was too much for her to handle.

"Um, young master?"

"Yes Mey-Rin, what is it?" Ciel's voice was more harsh than usual.

"S-Sebastian is all patched up now he is."

Ciel closed his eye and pushed his chair back, standing up and showing his blue eye again. He slowly walked over to Mey-Rin.

"Take me to him."

"Yes, young master!" She said giving a salute, as always, right before she turned around and walked out of the room Ciel in tow. They made it to the butler's room with Ciel in tow. They made it to the butler's room only to find Bard and Finny standing in the hallway. Finny was crying and Bard was trying to console him, which wasn't helping.

"Are you alright Finny?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mister Sebastian, he's so hurt, and he's in a lot of pain!"

Finny latched onto Bard, who gently placed a hand on the lad's back.

"That's part of the reason why Finny's like this, he also saw Mey-Rin and Tanaka patching him up never seen the bugger vomit so much before."

"You threw up in Sebastian's room?"

"It's alright, young master, we cleaned it up right away. Don't need Sebastian having any stress at the moment."

Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

"At least you have some ounce of intelligence in that thick head of yours."

Bard smiled at the young master's compliment at first, but then realized that it wasn't words of kindness, but an insult.

"HEY! I'M SMARTER THAN I LOOK!"

"Fine Bard, you're right."

Ciel didn't really want to have an argument, not when his butler was drugged out of his mind and knocking on death's door. Bard felt accomplished at his victory and held his head up high. Ciel just rolled his eye and walked into the room. In it, he found Tanaka applying the finishing touches to Sebastian, wrapping the bandage around his waist where it was cut up by Johnathan, his master. Tanaka looked at Ciel with warm brown eyes.

"How is he?"

"He's lucky to have gotten here when he did, he wouldn't have been so lucky. He's very badly injured, with his torso, and his head being affected the most, the bruises on his face should heal fairly quickly."

"What about the drug?"

Tanaka looked at the butler who was staring into space with a frown.

"I don't know what he was drugged with but it was some pretty potent stuff to keep him like this. Like that guy who brought him back said, he might be out of it for a while."

Ciel was very impressed with Tanaka, he wasn't a doctor, but he had to have some medical experience in order to see to his young master's health and well-being.

"How soon can he return to work?"

Tanaka's eyes widened.

"Young master!" He sounded a bit offended.

"What? He is the head butler and I need to know when he can return to fulfilling his duties."

"Don't you think that's a bit rash? The poor man can't even talk in complete sentences; he can't even sit up without assistance. I don't know what his master did to him but, it could have messed him up a bit. Why don't you give him some time to recover, a month at least?"

"Absolutely not. He'll get complacent and start slacking off. He'll take advantage of his time off."

"Young master I implore you, he needs rest, and we all know that he is marvelous at his job."

"My decision is made, Tanaka, thank you for tending to him now return back to your duties."

Tanaka stared at Ciel for a minute, processing his thoughts about him, and then turned to walk out of the room. Ciel let out a sigh; his staff could be so stubborn at times. It was Sebastian's fault for leaving, he did this to himself. As he neared the demon, Ciel could feel his icy demeanor melting slowly.

Sebastian was covered in bruises, the parts of his body that wasn't bandaged up was covered in burns, and bruises, and little scratches. Sebastian's face was littered in bruises and minor burns; he had a purple bruise around his left eye. His forehead had a bandage on it, on his upper-left hand side, and since it was new Ciel couldn't see the blood that was coming from the wound, same for the bandage on his chest. He knew that if the wound, same for the bandage on his chest. He knew that if the wounds were great enough, it would soak through the bandage soon after. The demon had his hand draped across his stomach as he stared off into space.

"Sebastian."

Red eyes flicker over to a blue one.

"Ciel…"

Ciel grimaced at the sound of his name, it sounds like a voice that belongs to a zombie. A soulless husk that once was Sebastian.

"Yes, it's me."

Sebastian just laid there, only his head moving as if it was detached from the rest of his head. Ciel found himself trying hard to contain his composure while talking to Sebastian.

"Can you stand?"

Sebastian thought for a moment; the drug making his mind cloudy and unable to keep a thought. Then he finally nodded.

"Good, then you shall start work tomorrow."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide at his young master's statement. He nodded anyway; he would have to return to work sometime or another. Ciel took the chair that was sitting at Sebastian's desk where he writes in his journal sometimes and placed it next to the demon's bed.

"Now tell me what happened over there."

"Tired…"

"You will be able to sleep when you tell me what happened."

Sebastian didn't have the strength to fight with Ciel so he opened his mouth to force out some kind of word before someone bust through the door.

"BASSY!"

There was Grell Sutcliff, the Grim Reaper, standing in the doorway screaming Sebastian's name. Grell knew that Sebastian was hurt but he wanted to know how badly. He jetted over to the demon and gasped at the sight of his demon love.

"Oh Bassy…what happened?"

Ciel rose out of his chair.

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM, YOU HELPED THAT MONSTER TORTURE HIM DIDN'T YOU?!"

"EXCUSE ME?! WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO MY SWEET BASSY?!"

"TO GET BACK AT ME FOR LETTING HIM LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Sebastian's headache was growing stronger at the loud screaming they were doing.

"No…"

That seemed to stop the arguing, the turned to Sebastian and walked over to him. Grell took the demon's hand in his.

"Grell…helped…"

Sebastian tried again to form a sentence.

"He…helped…me…"

Grell and Ciel saw how hard it was for Sebastian to speak up, Grell took up the task in speaking for him while he rubbed the demon's arm gently, not wanting to irritate him anymorw, this was one of the few times Sebastian let Grell touch him.

"The reason why we were there that night at the party was because we detected a soul, a soul not belonging to any of the humans there, and certainly not Sebastian's. We wanted to see if Johnathan Hainsley was a supernatural being…"

Sebastian started whispering.

"Angel…Angel…"

Grell looked down sadly at him.

"Yes Bassy, Johnathan Hainsley was in fact an angel."

Ciel's eye widened. Sebastian's master was an angel?

"Just like Ash and Angela?"

"Precisely."

"So what are you doing then? Go back over there and steal his soul!"

"We can't, he's a divine being, his soul dies with him and he's not dead yet from what I know."

"Ate…it…"

Ciel stared at Sebastian.

"What was that? You ate his soul?"

"Almost…ate it…"

Grell restated with more clarity.

"He almost ate his soul."

Sebastian's voice started wavering as he talked more.

"Soul…bitter…horrid…"

"It seems Johnathan's soul is bitter and horrid, to Sebastian."

"I…almost…ate…it…"

Grell's green eyes looked up at Ciel.

"Ciel…get a wastebasket, now."

Ciel did as was told and grabbed the wastebasket that was next to the door and brought it over to Sebastian's side right on time. The demon threw up right into it, making the most awful retching noise ever. Grell rubbed his back as he vomited, trying to soothe him, and Ciel just stood there cringing.

"Bassy, it's okay…it's alright…"

Sebastian finally stopped throwing up and laid back into the bed, shaking. Grell wiped some of the beads of sweat off his forehead.

"I'll get some water."

Grell ran off to get Sebastian some water. Ciel just stood there staring at his butler. Sebastian grabbed the spot where Tanaka stitched and bandaged on his waist and closed his eyes as if he were in pain. Ciel got the sudden urge to comfort Sebastian while he was suffering. He placed his small tiny hand over the larger one and he whispered, "Careful, don't want to pop your stitches now do you?"

Grell came running into the room with a glass of water in his hand. He joined Ciel next to Sebastian's bedside and showed him the glass of water.

"Look Bassy! Some water!"

He gently placed it on the demon's lips and tilted slowly so Sebastian could drink the liquid to soothe his throat and to get rid of some of the bitter taste the bile left in his mouth. When he was finished, Grell took the cup away.

"I'm…tired…"

Ciel nodded.

"Get some sleep, Sebastian."

The demon's eyes slowly closed and soon they could hear light snoring. It just occurred to Ciel that he never seen Sebastian sleep, or hear him say that he was tired before. All of this was taking a heavy toll on the demon. Ciel and Grell left him alone, so he could get some rest.

Once they were outside, Grell wrapped his arms around him as he and Ciel walked to the earl's study. They both sat down but none of them broke the silence that was suffocating the duo. Grell finally got the gall to shatter it with a chuckle.

"Is something funny, Grell?"

"I just find it ironic that a person like Sebastian, who is supposed to suck souls, ended up getting his soul sucked right out of him."

Ciel nodded, he did find it pretty ironic, though there was another question that popped in his mind.

"Why are you here, Grell?"

"Well, I wanted to see Bassy's condition for myself."

"That's it? I have a hard time believing you. There's another reason why now tell me."

"Will wanted me to try and get some information out of him…I can't, not when he's like this."

"So what, you'll come back when's he better again to get information out of him? What if he doesn't want to remember it?"

"I will simply leave him be then, I don't want to force him to do anything, but the same can't be said of you. You would have him get right back up the very next day he is returned to your doorstep beaten, battered, and barely alive and make you your damn tea."

Ciel sat with his mouth hanging open, Grell wasn't lying, Ciel would have him clean and cook while he's barely healed enough to walk.

"Grell what I do with Sebastian is none of your concern, he is my butler and I shall do with him what I see fit, do you understand?"

Grell got up, he was going to be the bigger person here and just leave before he whipped out his chainsaw.

"Fine."

He walked over to the door to leave but not without saying his final thoughts.

"To think that Sebastian actually defended you once, saying that you are a boy with a worthy soul, all I see is a BRAT who doesn't deserve a demon like Sebastian!"

He slammed the door, leaving the earl sinking back in his chair to soak in the reaper's words. Sebastian actually defended Ciel? Placing a hand to his face, he just sat there, wondering what Satan is doing now…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'll start the next chapter off with Johnathan getting violently killed by Satan! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_"You should know better than to mess with my demons, angel…" _

There was Satan, staring at Johnathan, who was chained up and had his wings pierced so he couldn't fly away. He also had blind fold on and a gag so he couldn't scream or see what he had coming next. Satan had been slowly torturing the angel since he returned Sebastian to Ciel to recover from the abuse he inflicted on him. Johnathan tried to call for whatever help he thought was coming but all the came out were the muffled screams.

_"You can try and scream all you want, there is no one around to help you; I made sure of that." _

That just made Johnathan scream louder despite being told that it wasn't necessary. Satan laughed and his eyes started to glow a deep crimson color and he bared his fangs at the fear he smelled in the angel.

_"You scream and you yell unheard screams of both fear and agony, but just a day ago you were laughing and satisfied with the pain you were giving Sebastian. Tell me Johnathan, how does it feel to be on the receiving end?" _

With that Satan took out a poker he had sitting inside of the raging fire he started and slowly walked towards Johnathan, who seemed to smell the scent of hot metal and he shimmied around trying to release his wrists from the inescapable restraints, his wrists actually started to get laceration marks from him pressing his wrists into the metal that imprisoned them. The smell of his blood repulsed Satan actually.

_"I've always hated you angels. I've always hated your kind because you can do whatever you want and just say that you are doing God's will. If I was to do half of the stuff you angels do, which I do, and say that I was doing God's will, I would be killed on the spot. You get to fly away to the paradise up above while my demons and I get blamed for all the wrong doings YOUR kind do. That's how it's always been, and now I can finally take up all that pent up anger and vent it on you." _

Satan pulled the poker up, its red hot tip blazing as he reached the angel's pierced wing as if it was just dying to make Johnathan feel whatever pain it had to offer. Johnathan could feel the heat next to his face and the sweat just started pouring down his porcelain face. Satan could have sworn that he could hear the angel weeping. The angel was whispering, "Please…please don't do this…I'm sorry…"

Satan scoffed and jammed the poker into the ivory wing, making it flap a little and Johnathan give a shriek of agony.

_"ARE YOU REALLY?!" _Satan's deep voice booming throughout the room.

_"YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO BE SORRY WHEN YOU INFLICTED THE SAME HORROR UPON SEBASTIAN!" _

Satan then took the poker out of the wing, he heard the wing sizzling and saw the black, bloody hole he put in it. He could smell burnt feathers; it was like perfume to the Devil's nose. He smiled at the once mighty Johnathan Hainsley, bloody and beaten and begging for his life. Satan rolled his eyes and knocked Johnathan upside the head with the still hot poker. Then he bent down and grabbed the angel's sweaty face and started to speak in a low, guttural, growl.

_"I made a promise long ago to that demon to make sure that he was never treated horribly again. I sent him to you so he could be away from Ciel, because I felt that he was making my underling soft. I feel like a fool for sending him to you, I know that I'm not known for being the most honest creature in the world but believe me, there are times when I do keep my word…" _

He walked over to the table and grabbed a pincher.

_"Like when I told Sebastian that he was my favorite and that I shall never see him harmed again…" _

He walked back over to Johnathan and grabbed his chin and forcefully opening his mouth.

_"And when I told you that I will make you suffer every ounce of pain you made him feel…" _

He pulled the gag out of Johnathan's mouth and then he shoved the pinchers into the angel's mouth and he pulled the tongue out of it. Johnathan's screams grew louder and Satan decided to add insult to injury by twisting the tongue around, increasing the volume even louder.

_"Your screams are getting me very upset. It was you who told Sebastian not to scream when you stabbed him in the hand with the fork, am I right?" _

Johnathan stopped screaming to take a breath and then resumed it; Satan was surprised that he had this much vocal power to scream for this long. Satan loved every bit of it.

_"So I can see that you don't want to stop your irritating shrieks. Have it your way then…" _

In one swift motion, Satan pulled the pinchers with all his might, taking Johnathan's tongue with it. The scream that he gave was most satisfying. Satan could feel the arousal stimulating him. It was a long time since he was able to do something like this, and he was able to do it to one of the highest, divine creature ever? It was ambrosia to him.

_"You know I saw everything you did to Sebastian, I watched through the eyes of a bird, and then I sniffed his blood through the nose of a mouse. I also felt his pain and longing to be free of it through the senses of a cat. As much as it pained me, I had to sit and watch I wanted to take note of every single thing you did to him, so I could do the same to you. Remember when you sexually harassed him? Let's see how you like it…" _

The clawed hand slowly traced down to the bulge in Johnathan's tattered pants and squeezed it, making sure that every claw broke the sensitive skin. Johnathan made a whimper of pain, which caused the Devil to snarl and grip it even harder, which made the angel cry again.

_"It doesn't feel so nice does it?" _

Johnathan shook his head; his ability to talk was gone.

Satan also got another idea, those eyes. Those piercing green eyes that always looked upon Sebastian with such disgust and scorn that it made Satan sick to his stomach. His solution, get rid of them. Get rid of those eyes, the eyes that could kill. Satan got up and walked over to the desk that had his torture tools on it but then smirked, he wouldn't need to have to use a tool; he could use his long, sharp nails to do the job. He walked back over to the angel and crouched down. He slowly slid the blindfold off of the scared winged man that had no tongue.

_"I'm the last thing that your horrid eyes will ever see…say goodbye to the light, and hello to the darkness…" _

He plunged his fingers into those eyes and engulfed the being of light into the eternal world of the dark. Johnathan decided it was best not to scream anymore. He didn't want any more of this torture and wished nothing more than to die. Satan gladly obeyed not before he got some more entertainment out of it.

_"I'm not finished with you yet, angel…" _

He walked over to the desk and grabbed a hammer. Not even wasting time, he ran and landed the hammer on Johnathan's kneecap, causing Johanthan to howl in pain. He then repeated it to the other kneecap; Johnathan was powerless to react due to lack of eyes and a mouth. Satan was laughing. He then walked over to the wing that he burned and grabbed it, he could feel how hard the angel was trying to make him let go but it wasn't working. Satan smiled widely as he pulled the wing, since it was pierced, and Satan is superhumanly strong, he ripped the wing as if it were paper.

_"Looks like this angel is flightless…" _

He did the same to the other wing, he could only imagine how much it hurt the angel, and he enjoyed it even more. Satan was going to kill him right then and there but he had a better idea. He went over to the fireplace and chanted in Latin, causing the fireplace to open up to be a portal to Hell. Satan then walked over to the barely alive angel and took off his bindings. He looked into those sockets that used to hold the icy emerald eyes and growled.

_"Just so you know, vanity is a sin, and if you commit a sin...you go to Hell and you become one of the creatures you hate the most…" _

Johnathan shook his head so much that it looked like it was going to fall off; Satan's black heart raced more and more as the ecstasy flowed through him. He picked up the limp angel and walked over to the portal.

_"I'm going to go and check on Sebastian now so you will be at the mercy of my minions. You should count yourself lucky…they will be easy on you, unlike me. When I return…I'll make you see the light alright…" _

He threw Johnathan into the portal and just like that it closed. Fixing the tie on around his neck and his hair, he left the room; he was going to see how his underling was doing…


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian woke up the next day feeling worse than ever, the drug was still in his system he knew that much. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms, only to bring one of them to the bandage on his waist because he felt a flash of pain there. He figured that he was going to feel this for quite some time. Keeping his hand on his wound he slowly got up, and he looked around for his shirt. He found his clothes resting on the chair. He limped over to his butler garb and slowly laid them out on the bed. He looked in the mirror and saw what he really looked like. His right leg, the one he limped on, had a bandage wrapped around his upper thigh and it had a little dot of blood on it. His whole body was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. He slowly reached down to touch one of the bruises on his stomach and winced at the brief pain it caused.

He looked and saw his face. His face matched the rest, beaten and battered. He had a bandage on his forehead and he touched it. His mouth moved around as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't, he could only talk in his head, and everything would sound a lot worse if he tried to talk. Sebastian's left eye had a shiner. He could feel his stomach churning at what caused him to get these marks. He thought back to yesterday.

**_"Sebastian, close your eyes…" _**

**_Sebastian did as was told and closed his eyes at the behest of Satan. He heard his master's shrill cries and felt Satan's demonic aura engulfing the room. He remembered when he told Ciel to close his eyes and count to ten when he mutilated the angel Ash/Angela. Sebastian found himself taking Ciel's place, as he was the one who was counting to infinity or until Satan told him otherwise. He heard sounds of crunching and something being broken. Sebastian's whole body was in searing pain, he was trying hard to stay conscious but his body was winning. _**

**_Just then, he felt the sudden urge to open his eyes and he felt his eyes glowing, all he could see was Satan's red eyes glowing and staring at him and the angel in his hands. Sebastian knew what was happening, he was trying to eat Johnathan's soul. Even though he didn't want to, it was his job as a demon; he was designed to eat the souls of the people who he was in a contract with. He didn't want to eat the angel's soul; it would be so horrid and bitter. _**

**_"Sebastian! Don't eat the soul!" _**

**_Sebastian was trying to listen to Satan but he was so hungry, he was beyond ravenous. _**

**_"SEBASTIAN, DON'T!" _**

**_The tone in Satan's voice made Sebastian break free of the over-powering trance he was in. His eyes stopped glowing and the pain came back to him even worse than before, making his scream blend in with the terrified angel's. Satan dropped Johnathan and rushed over to Sebastian. _**

**_"Hush my underling, hush." _**

**_Sebastian's breathing labored as the pain was starting to become almost unbearable. He reached out and rested a bloody hand on Satan's shoulder. Satan grabbed the demon's hand and squeezed it. He was trying to soothe Sebastian; he was scared, and disoriented. _**

**_"Sebastian, it's quite alright…relax…I'll get you out of here." _**

**_"Manor…Ciel…" _**

**_"Yes, I'll take you to the manor, just hang in there…" _**

And now here he was, staring at the aftermath of all of that. He had almost completely forgotten about Ciel. He got dressed as quickly as he could and then limped out of his room. Sebastian made his way up the stairs, barely and he walked to Ciel's room. He found the young earl soundly sleeping in his large bed. Sebastian gently shook Ciel by his shoulder. The boy's eyes fluttered open to reveal one blue one, and the other revealed the eye with their contract mark in it. He yawned and sat up stretching both of his arms. He realized that Sebastian was just standing there, not saying a word.

"Good morning Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes flickered over to Ciel's. It was a long while before Sebastian uttered a word, or what sounded like a word to Ciel.

"Morning…master…"

Sebastian talked as if it hurt him. It probably did, Ciel remembered how much pain his butler was in just a few hours ago. Just like Grell said yesterday, he would have him get up the next day and make him get his damn tea. Ciel just stared at the demon that looked as if he could barely keep himself standing. It was kind of awkward for the little boy and he twiddled with his thumbs. He felt like he needed to tell Sebastian what to do even though it shouldn't be necessary.

"Sebastian?"

His face didn't change and Ciel could barely hear the butler's response.

"…Yes?"

"Don't you want to go make me some breakfast?"

Sebastian's head slowly started to move up and down. He was nodding at the question. He turned to walk out of the room to make his master some food.  
>xxxxxxxx<br>Sebastian was downstairs in the kitchen, he had all the ingredients out for Ciel's breakfast, he just couldn't bring himself to cook it, let alone move. He just stared at it. He doesn't even know if he blinked or not.

"Mister Sebastian?"

Sebastian knew who it was, it was Bard's. He turned his head to the blonde man who was standing in the doorway with the cigarette in his mouth making a little cloud of smoke pool over it. The demon made a little noise to let the cook know that he was acknowledged. Bard walked over to the immobile butler to get a closer look at him. He tried to ignore the wounds and bandages on him; he wasn't used to seeing the stately butler look so broken.

"Do you need help with the master's cooking?"

Sebastian's crimson eyes met Bard's deep blue pools; he didn't want the young master to be poisoned. He shook his head.

"No…No…thank…you…"

"Are you sure? You've just been standing here for close to thirty minutes now and you haven't moved a muscle."

"I…I…"

Sebastian made a move to pick up one of the eggs with his bandaged hand but he dropped the egg, causing the white shell to break and spill the contents it protected all over the floor. Sebastian stared at it with wide-eyes, Bard did too; he's never seen Sebastian like this. He rushed over to the spill and started to clean it up.

"S-sorry…"

"Nah, don't worry about it!"

Bard stood back up and threw away the mess.

"Us servants need to stick together, right?"

Sebastian didn't respond. Bard understood he probably wasn't in the mood for talking. He probably couldn't talk. Bard scooped up the ingredients and started to cook for Sebastian.

"I'll take care of the young master's meal, and you just tell me how to make it correctly, if you can, okay?"

Sebastian stared at him because he was processing what Bard just said. Then he finally nodded.

"…Yes…"

"Alright!"

Bard was doing okay mixing all of the ingredients together, Sebastian knew that he would have to help him with actually cooking everything; Bard didn't quite have the patience when it came to cooking things on the stove-top or the oven. Bard put the burner on really high, too high. Sebastian had to tell him.

"Too…high…"

Bard looked at the butler.

"The flame is too high?"

Sebastian's head rose and then went back down.

"Okay, sorry about that."

He turned the flame down a more reasonable temperature. Sebastian watched as Bard cooked the crepes and the eggs.

"...Flip…."

"Time to flip the crepe now? Okay."

He flipped the crepe and continued on with the cooking. Sebastian started to see that Bard actually knew how to cook; he just needed someone there to help him. Pretty soon the food was ready, Bard took the liberty of setting everything on the serving tray, Sebastian tried but…he was just moving so slowly. When everything was set Bard gave Sebastian one more look over.

"Are you going to be okay taking this to the young master?"

"…Yes…"

"Alright then, I'll let you go."

Bard watched as Sebastian wheeled the tray out of the kitchen with that awful limp he has. He was going to have Finny help him up the stairs anyway, just to be sure.

"Finny, psst…"

There was the younger blonde walking up to him.

"What is it Bard?"

"I want you to help Mister Sebastian up the stairs with the tray."

Finnian looked up at the butler who was almost at the stairs; he looked back at Bard and nodded.

"You got it Bard!"

"Just mind your strength please!"

"Yes sir!"

Finny made it up to the taller, raven haired man.

"Mister Sebastian?"

The demon looked down at the enthusiastic gardener.

"Let me help you up the stairs!"

"…No…no…thank…you…"

"Nonsense let me help you!"

Finny picked up the tray careful not to spill or drop anything and walked up the stairs with it, setting it down when he reached the top. He looked behind him to see Sebastian making his way up to the top as well. When he made his way to the serving tray he looked at Finny.

"Thank…you…"

"No problem!"

Finny then extended his arms like he was flying an airplane and ran back down the stairs, disappearing from the demon's sight. Sebastian resumed what he was doing and wheeled the tray down the hall, only to be stopped again when a fork hit the floor. He stopped where he was and went to get it when his wound intervened; he winced and held his waist as if it was going to stop the pain. He even let a groan pass his lips.

"Mister Sebastian!" He heard a familiar voice shout. He turned and saw the only female in the Phantomhive manor staring at him through her big, round glasses. Mey-Rin placed a hand on his wound.

"What happened?! Are you feeling pain?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Why?"

"…The…fork…fell…"

Mey-Rin looked down to the see the shiny metallic object on the carpet. She bent down and picked it up; she put the fork in her pocket and pulled out another, cleaner one.

"Here you go!"

She handed it to him.

"…Thank…you…"

"You're welcome!"

He put the fork on the tray and continued on with his day. Mey-Rin crossed her arms; she needed to have a talk with someone, possibly the young master, about Sebastian.


	15. Chapter 15

While Mey-Rin was contemplating having a talk with Ciel, Sebastian was in his study serving him. Ciel was getting rather impatient at the slow pace that his butler was moving at. Ciel crossed his arms and looked around, trying to pretend that his butler wasn't there. He finally heard the sound of the fine china meeting the desk. He looked at the person who put it there to get a good look at him. He, like many of the others in the manor, pretended to not see the many shades that were painted on his face, and the bandage that accompanied them. Ciel tried not to make eye contact with the demon but he couldn't do anything otherwise.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian made a noise to let him know that he heard Ciel. Ciel barely heard the noise and figured that was his signal to keep talking.

"It feels like something is missing…"

Sebastian's brows furrowed at his young master's statement. What could he possibly mean by that? Ciel sensed that he was worrying his butler which he probably really shouldn't be doing. The blue eye glanced over to the serving tray that still had the fancy, decorated teapot sitting on it, fresh off the stove. Sebastian looked back and saw what his master is gesturing to. His eyes widened for a bit as he stared at the teapot, with little clouds of smoke encircling the spout. Immediately, he limped over to the tray and carefully picked up the teapot, though his hands were very unsteady, Ciel could hear the chattering of the teapot's lid from where he was sitting! Ciel sat up a little in his chair and paid close attention to the butler's actions. Sebastian looked as if he was trying to steady his hands the best that he could, but he just couldn't seem to do it. He must've thought that he was back in the Hainsley estate and was under the watchful eye of the cruel angel. Ciel had half a mind to get up and pour the tea himself, but sadly, he didn't pay attention when Sebastian was making the tea, he was either reading, being disturbed by the servants, or Sebastian was giving him some type of lecture that the master's childish ears didn't care to hear. He also wouldn't be able to make it as good as Sebastian.

Sebastian finally got the tea into the cup and set the teapot back down in its place. He then moved to pick the saucer that held the teacup until he heard Ciel say, "I could go for a little milk and sugar in my tea this time."

Sebastian's delayed reaction was a slow nod. Ciel didn't know why he said he wanted milk and sugar in his tea, he just had the feeling like he was enjoying Sebastian struggle. He didn't know why he had the feeling but he tried to push it out of his mind. He focused now on the demon whose hands were shaking profusely, maybe it was a side effect from the drug or maybe that was just how much Johnathan tortured Sebastian. He wasn't sure and frankly, he didn't want to find out, both of the answers were something he didn't want to know. Sebastian finally poured the milk and added two sugars to the mixture of Ciel's tea and then grabbed the saucer once again and moved at an all-time slow while he was delivering it. Ciel felt his impatience rising again as his butler was dragging his feet. Ciel tried to take into consideration that the butler was not as his best at the moment, if it were up to anyone else, he wouldn't even be out of bed until he was feeling better but, Ciel wasn't like everyone else, he was Ciel Phantomhive and all of his servants shall work until they drop, Sebastian especially.

Sebastian went to go place the saucer on the desk but his hands were too unsteady and he ended up spilling some on Ciel's pants. Sebastian's heart started to race, the same thing happened at the angel's estate and it resulted in Sebastian get every kind of abuse you can imagine.

"…Sorry…" Sebastian whispered quietly. Ciel looked down at his pants and scowled at the little brown stain on it. However, he didn't really care for those pants.

"It's quite alright, Sebastian, I don't like these pants anyway."

However that didn't seem to soothe the demon in any way. Ciel could see the anxiety the demon was starting to feel. Seeing as how Sebastian would need to do something else to take his mind off of the situation, he felt the need to dismiss him.

"Sebastian, you may leave now so I can enjoy my breakfast in peace."

Sebastian gave a curt nod and turned to limp out of the room to go clean something. Ciel sighed and leaned back into his chair, he was strongly thinking about having that demon lay down in his bed until he was functioning properly, then he grabbed his fork and started eating his first meal of the day.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

As soon Ciel was done eating, and thought he could get some peace and quiet, the door opened up to reveal four angry servants.

"YOUNG MASTER!" The three of them called, Tanaka made his usual noises except he said them with anger.

Ciel rolled his eye and mentally prepared himself. Just when he thought he might actually make it to an hour of quiet in the manor. They all marched angrily toward him; he was looking forward to seeing what their issue was now.

"Young master!" Mey-Rin was the first one to start ranting.

"Yes Mey-Rin, what is it?"

Upon hearing the master's voice, she immediately calmed down and went back into her nervous state.

"Well uh…it's about Mister Sebastian…"

"For the last time Mey-Rin, you cannot share a room with him; he and I both disagreed to that."

Mey-Rin's cheeks matched the same color of her crimson hair at the young master's statement.

"No! I'm not talking about that…"

"So then what are you blathering about?"

Bard stepped in so Mey-Rin could find her words.

"What she means to say is that, we don't think it's fair to have Sebastian walking around doing chores in his current condition."

"Excuse me?"

Finny mustered some courage and started to speak up too.

"Yeah! It isn't fair!"

Even Tanaka joined in on the yelling.

"HO! HO! HO!"

Everyone stared at Tanaka with wide eyes, Bard covered Finny's ears.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Tanaka?"

"Blimey!"

Even Ciel had to react to that.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before. Don't do it again."

Tanaka huffed, he felt accomplished with himself apparently. After a few moments of silence Ciel finally brought them all back on topic.

"Anyway . What do you mean? Has he been doing his chores?"

Bard scoffed.

"Barely. Just a while ago I had to make the breakfast because he was standing there staring at it."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his stomach.

"You cooked breakfast?"

"Sebastian told me what to do, barely. "

"Ah, I see."

It was Finny's turn to speak.

"And Bard was so worried about Mister Sebastian that he had me help take the serving tray up the stairs."

Mey-Rin spoke as well.

"And the fork fell off of the serving tray and Sebastian was trying to get the fork from off the floor, poor thing's wounds started to hurt him and so I gave him a new fork, I did. Even right now, he has been dusting the same book for twenty minutes!"

Ciel was listening carefully to what they were saying; it wasn't that far off from what he was seeing either. Can Sebastian really handle working again? Or does he need to wait until he's better?

"I understand what you are saying. However, I will not agree to his rest until I see something that proves that he is in dire need of it. Now no more of this, get back to work!"

The servants were flabbergasted. Is Ciel really that heartless? No one said another word; they just left Ciel with his thoughts, which he thoroughly enjoyed until he was interrupted yet again.

_"Perhaps you should listen to those servants of yours, Ciel Phantomhive." _

Ciel groaned, as he knew to whom that voice belonged.

Satan.

He turned around and saw the bird that was perched there, now turned into the Devil who was in his human form. The man was staring at Ciel with daggers.

_"I thought I made the right choice bringing Sebastian back here. I thought that you wouldn't be as harsh as Hainsley and let him rest to heal his wounds. You see, Sebastian wasn't scarred just physically, but it also took a heavy toll emotionally." _

"What are you getting at?"

_"What I'm trying to say is that you are no better than that wretched angel I tossed into Hell! You don't care, Ciel, you don't care about anyone else about yourself. You don't seem to care that Sebastian can barely stand on his own two feet, yet you would have him serve you just like any other day. Don't you care about how Sebastian fares?"_

"…" Ciel didn't know how to respond, it wasn't every day he got pressed by Satan.

_"If the roles were reversed, and you were the one that was on the receiving end, and Sebastian was in your place, that demon would not rest until he killed each and every person who caused you that much pain and would ensure that it never happened again. Although, all you care about is if he's rested enough to last one day of cooking, cleaning, bathing, and dressing you. " _

Ciel couldn't help but feel ashamed. Satan was right; he doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself. If he was told this by any other person, he would just shrug them off and have them leave, but to have a creature like Satan say this to him…

_"I've said this once and I shall say it again, vanity is a sin and you WILL go to Hell for it." _

"I'm already in Hell, Devil."

_"I am growing weary of always hearing you mortals say that just because things aren't going your way. You wouldn't even begin to know what living in Hell is like, and if Sebastian isn't resting by the time I decide to come back to this godforsaken manor, I will see to it that you REALLY feel the hospitality of Hell." _

Before Ciel could respond, the Devil turned back into a bird and flew out of the open window. Ciel got up and closed it shut, so he wouldn't return. He slumped back in his chair and thought deeply about the lecture he had gotten by the king of all darkness. He realized that Satan wasn't completely wrong, he never took the time to care about Sebastian, he was a demon, he doesn't know what affection is and he doesn't need to. Though there were sometimes where Sebastian would stay with Ciel the whole night after he's had a night terror and the demon had trouble putting him back to sleep. Then when the child got sick, Sebastian spent the whole day looking after the sick boy to nurse him back to health. It wasn't until now that he realized that maybe Sebastian was trying to show affection, he has seen the demon staring at unsuspecting parents interact with their children, watching everything the parent does to make their child smile. Ciel always thought that the demon was simply thinking about how much it revolted him, but maybe he was trying to learn from them. Ciel lost his parents when he was younger, Sebastian known that much and he hated to admit that Sebastian was the closest thing he had to a parent over the past few years, maybe Sebastian knew this too.

With a deep sigh, Ciel rang the bell to signal Sebastian. Soon enough the demon walked through the door and approached the young earl.

"…Yes…my…lord?"

"Take a seat Sebastian." Ciel motioned towards the chair right in front of the desk. Sebastian stared at it and then back at Ciel.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

Sebastian slowly took a seat in the chair, holding his side where one of the wounds was as he did so. Ciel noticed how Sebastian cringed when he sat down.

"Is the wound hurting you?"

Sebastian gave slow nod again. Ciel sighed, he knew he was getting nowhere with this, Sebastian can barely talk. Then a lightbulb went off in his head, maybe Sebastian could write down what he wants to say, rather than actually saying it. Going into one of his drawer and pulling out a sheet of parchment, and then the dip pen out. He started to write on it, and then passed it on to the demon, along with the inkwell and the dip pen. The demon then read the thirteen-year-old's neat handwriting on it.

"_Can I ask you a question, Sebastian? "_

The demon slowly reached for the pen and started to write at his slow speed. Then he passed it back to Ciel.

_"__Of course you can, Ciel." _

A blue eye widened. The demon referred to Ciel by his actual name. He replied, _"When you left, how did you feel? About everything, I mean." _

_"I was upset about leaving; yes I cannot lie about that, though nothing made me more upset than the way you all reacted to my leaving. This might sound strange coming from me but…I felt unwanted…" _

Ciel reread that. Sebastian really thought they didn't care about him? Ciel felt his heart start to break.

_"I didn't know you felt that way." _

Sebastian took the paper back like he was in slow motion.

"_Did you really feel that way?" _

Ciel took a deep breath and then wrote his response.

_"No, we were all just acting like that so you wouldn't have to see us look so weak. We had a hard time getting by without you. Me especially." _

Ciel saw Sebastian attempt a smile as he read. Then Ciel took the parchment back and started writing again.

_"Sebastian, can demons cry?" _

Sebastian stared at the words for a long while before writing back.

_"I don't know Ciel, I don't think so…if demons could cry…then I would have done it a long time ago…" _

Ciel didn't want to continue writing anymore, he didn't want Sebastian to see him shed a tear; he got up and pulled Sebastian out of the chair and then walked him to the hallway. Not saying a word he slammed the door in Sebastian's face. He waited until he heard the zombie-like footsteps trudging away. Ciel released a breath he wasn't even aware that he was holding.

"Bloody hell…"


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian trudged through the hallway after that conversation with Ciel. Did he offend his young master? Ciel didn't seem at all satisfied with the butler's last reply. It was true; everything the demon has been through would be enough to make any person cry. Sebastian could feel, that could not be said about other demons, some are truly cold and unfeeling and don't care about anyone but themselves. Sebastian always tried to be like those demons, not caring a fig about any other being around him but it wasn't working as he so wanted. Since he's been at the manor, he's been coming to care for the servants, no matter how much of a headache they give him. He's also been coming to care for the little earl Phantomhive, the more Sebastian thought about it, and the more he realized that it was starting to become harder to view the boy as just another meal. Sebastian looked out of the window and saw Pluto digging around in the newly-grown roses he planted for his young master. He made his way to the garden as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast.

He eventually got to the large demon hound, who didn't even notice the butler's presence. Sebastian tried pushing the hound's face away from the bush.

"…Pluto…stop…"

The hound was being really defiant today, or maybe he really didn't know that Sebastian was talking to him. Sebastian kept trying to push the demon hound away, to no avail. It wasn't until Sebastian used some of his strength to get Pluto off of the now ruined flowers. Using that strength hurt Sebastian and he placed a hand on his side, he thought that maybe the wound had opened a little, but then he would have felt the blood seeping through. Pluto saw that the butler was in pain and started whimpering as he turned back into a human. He ran over to Sebastian and started rubbing on his wound while he cried. Sebastian sighed, he would've hit the dog by now but he didn't want to risk popping his stitches. Instead he looked at all of the damage Pluto caused to the poor roses and sighed. He figured that now he would have to fix them, leaving Finny to the task wouldn't end well. He knelt down and started to fix the white roses.

All the while, the servants watched Sebastian work in the garden.

"Look at him, still doing his job even with all the pain he's in."

"He's a good butler he is!"

"I guess the young master is right, he is the perfect butler…"  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

While Sebastian was tending to the roses, he felt the pain come back to him. He winced and a hand flew to his side once again, Pluto eventually fell asleep, since there's nothing else to do. Sebastian just waited for a few minutes for the pain to go away but it didn't seem to fade anytime soon. Sebastian's breathing was becoming slightly harder as he endured the pain. He was reminding himself that it's what demons do, they endure all the pain they get, though whatever demon came up with that, obviously never went through any real pain. Sebastian envied demons that never experienced true pain, it was rare to ever meet a demon like that but they were around. They are the ones who boast that they were the toughest, though if they were ever subjected to torture, they would scream for their precious master to come and get them. Sebastian has known pain since the beginning of his existence. Still, he knelt there, waiting for the pain to pass, he felt something warm on his hand, he pulled his hand away from his side and saw that his white glove was coated with the red substance known as blood. Only when he saw the blood was when he realized that he was right in his earlier thoughts, he popped his stitches. How he managed to do so, he doesn't know. All he knew was that the pain was starting to become unbearable, it was probably the drug in his system that made the pain seem that much worse. He turned to the sleeping dog and tried to get him to wake up.

"Pluto…wake…up…."

The hound only sneezed and then returned to sleep. Sebastian felt everything become woozy, is this what blood loss is? Sebastian didn't like it one bit. He tried to stand up, only to feel even dizzier than before, he also felt himself becoming quite nauseous. Trying to hold back the bile he knew was trying to make his way back up, and make his way back inside the manor was proving to be quite the challenge, as he could barely hold his own weight at the time, never mind his slow speed.

"…Mey-Rin…Bard…Finny…Ciel…"

His quite plea for help was cut short when he was cut off by the bile forcing its way out of his mouth. The force of the liquid was too much for Sebastian to handle; he fell back to his knees and emptied out whatever it was resting in his stomach, which was nothing since he doesn't eat food, which made his throat burn from the acidity of the vomit. He finally finished throwing up, leaving him utterly exhausted. Keeping his eyes open was harder than he thought, finally, after putting up fierce struggle; he finally succumbed and collapsed under all the stress and exhaustion from both blood loss and all of the vomiting he just did. It wasn't until an hour later when Finny returned back to his duties after his lunch break was when he saw Pluto nudging something with his nose. Figuring that the hound was messing with the rose bush again, he ran over to him.

"Plu-Plu! How many times do I have to tell you, Mister Sebastian..."

Finny's eyes went wide at what he saw. The very person that he was just talking about was laying face down on the ground, with a pool of vomit right next to him and his hand, covered in blood.

"Mister Sebastian!"

Finny sank to his knees and shook the butler.

"Mister Sebastian! Mister Sebastian, please wake up!"

He rolled Sebastian over on his back to see that the butler was unconscious, though he made little groans here and there as if he heard Finny calling his name. Panicked, the gardener didn't know what to do, he started calling for Bard and Mey-Rin. They respond to his cries in record time.

"Finny, what happened?!"

"Yeah, why are you screaming?!"

Finny pointed to the Phantomhive butler, still lying on the grass, this time on his back.

"SEBASTIAN!"

They both rush over to him to check him out. Mey-Rin found the blood soaked part of his shirt; it was on his side where one of his more serious wounds was. Extremely worried that he may have caught an infection, she quickly unbuttoned it to find that her worries weren't true, his stitches were just popped.

"His stitches came undone they did."

Her eyes then began to wander to the rest of his torso, she was staring at his perfectly sculpted body and it was all too much to handle, her nose began spouting blood and she screamed loudly. Bard took her away from the body and handed her his handkerchief, since hers was dirty from the last time her nose bled.

"We have to move quickly, before he catches an infection!" Bard shouted.

Finny's brows furrowed and he gave a salute.

"Right away!"

He then gathered Sebastian's limp body in his and shouted, "HERE WE GO!"

He ran into the house with the butler slumped over his shoulder, the others following suit.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>Ciel was sitting in his study, thinking over what Sebastian wrote on the sheet of paper.

_"Sebastian told me he doesn't lie…is this how he truly felt this whole time?" _

Interrupting his thoughts was Mey-Rin, holding the bloody handkerchief to her nose still.

"Umm…Young master?"

"Don't you all have better things to do than bother me all day?"

"I'm sorry sir! It's about Mister Sebastian…"

Ciel's attention was fully on Mey-Rin now.

"What happened to him?"

"Finny found him unconscious and bloody, he did! He was also lying next to a pool of vomit he was!"

"Why?"

"His stitches popped sir…"

Ciel closed his eye for a brief second as he took a deep breath. He opened his eye and stared straight into the maid's glasses.

"Take me to him, now!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

Ciel and Mey-Rin went to Sebastian's room. They arrived to find Tanaka, out of his chibi form once again, pulling the thread from the needle. He just finished stitching Sebastian's wound up again. Sebastian seemed to be sleeping. All the people who were awake were staring at Ciel with angry eyes.

"This is what we were warning you about, young master!" Bard shouted.

"Young master, Sebastian needs this bed rest desperately, even if you do not wish it, it is out of your hands now. It is to ensure that he survives. Finny finding him when he did was very fortunate, if something else were to happen, Sebastian may not have been so lucky."

Hearing Tanaka's words made Ciel actually think about keeping Sebastian in bed until further notice. He clenched his fist, there was no choice.

"I permit Sebastian to stay in bed to recover until he is fit to work again, there are you happy? You all got what you wanted."

Tanaka and the rest of them gave a satisfied grin as they heard Ciel's words.

"Very good, young master."

They all left the room, giving Ciel some alone time with his butler, who wasn't awake.

"Look at you." He whispered to Sebastian.

"What kind of a butler are you to get yourself injured during your job? I shall hope this will never happen again. That's an order…"

Ciel turned to leave when he heard a familiar noise.

"Meow."

He turned around to see Sebastian's favorite black cat perched on the window sill. Ciel knew who the cat was and why it was here. Ciel huffed, "Not this again…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story will only be going for two more chapters, I am welcome to any ideas for the next story though! **

**Thank you all for the support! **


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel summoned his last bit of patience as he started talking to the black cat.

"Yes, what is the reason for your presence?"

The cat blinked at him with its big red eyes. Ciel thought that maybe it was actually a cat he was talking to but then the feline started talking.

_"You know why I'm here Phantomhive, don't act simple now." _

"Look, he's resting, there's no need for me to get berated once again."

_"I was only coming to check on Sebastian, you are not of my concern." _

"Yeah right, I can sense the upcoming lecture I am about to receive, spending all this time with Sebastian has taught me a few things and that sir is one of them."

_"If you want this lecture, Ciel, then you shall have one." _

"Let's get this over with."

_"Sebastian Michaelis…he's always been an odd sort." _

Ciel looked at the sleeping demon and then back at the cat.

"What do you mean?"

_"You don't see it? The way he acts and talks, that's not how an average person would behave, a normal person. Even as a demon, the others always thought of him as a peculiar chap, it was very hard for him to make friends." _

"Why isn't he able to make friends? Demons make friends with each other?"

_"Demons like strength and power. What better way to maintain that than to make friends with others?" _

Ciel nodded, he understood.

"That still didn't answer my question."

_"I was getting to it, have patience little one. Like I said before, Sebastian isn't like everyone else, and therefore he was always picked on and was considered an outcast in the eyes of his peers. One of the reasons is about souls; Sebastian craves the finer ones and will even starve himself until he gets just that, which is why he is a bit…skinnier than some other demons. There is the fact that Sebastian has a very dark sense of humor and tends to say things that are a little…weird. There are many other things that make people avoid Sebastian but another pressing one is the fact that he can feel." _

Ciel's eye widened.

"He can feel?"

_"Of course, he was one of the few demons that were cursed to having a heart, sadly. When he thinks I'm not watching I see him. I see how he reacts when one of the servants or others talk about him behind his back, or when they purposely avoid him. Even though it bothers him to some extent, he never shows it. That's why I care for him so deeply; there is much suffering in him. One of those pains is you Ciel Phantomhive. During the time he's been here he's been starting view you in a different way. He knows that he's the closest thing you have to a parent since yours passed in that unfortunate fire some years ago. He likes that. Did you hear me; he likes the thought of acting as a parental guide to you! A demon out of all things wants to serve as a parent to a cruel, vain, and greedy mortal such as you. All the times you've insulted him, made him risk his life, and hit him, he still wants to stay. He's been prolonging the process of eating your soul, mainly to shape it to his liking, and the other is because he's delaying the inevitable." _

"Delaying the inevitable? He's been stalling the collection of my soul?" Ciel thought to himself.

_"Even now, he wants to make you happy by working until he nearly bled to death in the front yard! YOU STILL WOULDN'T GRANT HIM THE REST HE DESERVES, IF IT WERE IN MY HANDS I WOULD HAVE ALREADY DRAGGED YOUR CURSED SOUL TO HELL ALREADY!" _

Ciel didn't know how to handle all of that. He knew that it was true; he waited until the last minute to let Sebastian recover from the horrible torture he experienced with Johnathan. All of the stress he was putting on the demon wasn't helping his healing process either, if anything, it made it worse. Ciel stared at Sebastian whose face showed no emotion as he slept. Satan saw how Ciel's blue eye lingered over to the sleeping man.

_"You know, when a demon sleeps, it's usually because they want to forget. Since they only sleep as a luxury, they tend to use that time to forget. The longer a demon slumbers, the more they want to forget." _

"I can imagine that Sebastian would want to forget quite a lot."

_"Yes, about a whole months' worth of events." _

"He isn't the only one."

_"I have a solution to his problems. A way he can forget everything that's happened." _

"Oh? What might that be?"

_"I can erase all of Sebastian's memories over the month, much like what the angel Angela tried to do to you when she kidnapped you." _

"How do you know that?"

_"Please, every major event that happens between immortals is shared with everyone. No matter how high up on the chart they are. We have our own problems too, mortal." _

"Yes I should hope so; living forever would certainly cause conflicts between you all. It seems that everyone seems to have a problem with the demons. Are you the lowest ranking on the hierarchy?"

_"We are on the bottom because the rest of them cannot fathom all of the power we possess; we rival that of angels themselves! The Reapers are the worst, they only hate us for doing exactly what they do which is steal souls. Angels…that's a conflict that's been happening since the beginning of time and as far as I can see, it isn't going to end anytime soon." _

"As much as I would love to hear about that, we must talk about Sebastian."

_"Ah yes. As I was saying, I will take his memories so that he will never remember Johnathan Hainsley and all of the pain that comes with that name." _

Ciel thought for a minute, he thought about all the pros and cons this could have. What if Satan messes up and Sebastian ends up with no memory of ever meeting Ciel and leaves him? What if Sebastian dies? There were so many outcomes to this, but he wanted his butler back. He wanted Sebastian Michaelis back and if this was the only way he was to have him then he would have to take it. He had to risk it.

"This not something I would usually agree to, Devil, but if this gives me the old Sebastian then I have no choice but to comply."

The feline laughed.

_ "A Smart choice for a smart boy." _

Ciel rolled his eye.

_"I will do it, however, you must tell the others to never bring up any of this to or around Sebastian, if he tries to remember this, his brain will shut down and he will die. Do you understand?"_

"I understand of what you ask, Satan and I shall agree to these terms."

At that, the cat turned into Satan, who was in his human form. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smirk that was all too similar to Sebastian's.

_"Leave me to my work, Ciel. Go and tell the others exactly what I have told you. You mustn't interfere at all, or else this could have dire consequences, am I perfectly clear?" _

"Crystal, Devil."

_"Good, now go!" _

Ciel turned on his heels and then rushed out of the room, following exactly what Satan had said. Satan turned his head to face the sleeping butler and gently stroked his cheek.

"Sebastian…wake up…"

The demon's eyes fluttered open to meet Satan's. His mouth opened to say something but Satan shushed him before he could even get a word out.

_"Hush, Sebastian. I am going to ask you a question and all I want is a simple yes or no. Would you have me erase all of those awful memories of your time at the Hainsley estate? Would you have me erase all of the pain that is associated with it?" _

Sebastian sluggishly nodded.

"…Yes…Don't…want…to remember…."

_"That is all I need to hear. You won't remember this conversation we're having, you won't remember ever knowing a Johnathan Hainsley, and you'll never experience the pain he gave you." _

"….That's….fine…."

_"All I need you to do is to simply close your eyes, and all of this shall be erased from your mind completely…."  
><em>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>"What do you mean he won't remember anything?"<p>

"I mean that the trauma from this whole incident will be too much for Sebastian to handle, therefore his mind will force all of the memories out."

Ciel had to lie to them. There was no way he is going to tell these idiots that Satan is taking away Sebastian's memory because he's his favorite demon. They wouldn't even begin to understand that.

"I don't want you to talk about any of this to Sebastian or within earshot of him. We don't need him relapsing, do we?"

The three of them said, "No young master…"

"Very good, now get back to work but keep it down, Sebastian is sleeping."

"Yes sir!"

They all walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Ciel put his hands under his chin and stared at the wall.

_"It is done." _

He turned around and saw him standing there by the window.

"So he'll be back to normal?"

_"Yes. If he asks about the wounds, tell him that he got them while in a fight. He wasn't able to feel them because…he's simply one hell of a butler." _

Ciel smirked and nodded. Satan turned into a bird and prepped himself for flight when he heard Ciel say, "Thank you."

Satan turned his head back to face the boy.

_"Did you just display manners? That's new. However, I wasn't doing it for you, I did it for Sebastian." _

"I know, and that's why I was thanking you."

The bird bowed his head.

_"Ah, then you are welcome. I shall return to see how he gets along, until then Ciel Phantomhive." _

The bird then flew away, leaving Ciel by himself. Ciel sat back in his chair and started thinking about the next day and what it would bring…


	18. Epilogue

Sebastian woke up the next day and looked around. He was in his room. Something just wasn't right, why was he in his bed? The last thing was that he was doing accounting for Ciel and then, he woke up here. Sebastian sat up, still looking around as if looking to find the answer to his question. He finally dismissed the thought, he was probably tired and decided to just get forty winks, even though he rarely got tired, being a demon and all. He raised his arms to stretch but then quickly winced as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He pulled down the covers to see his whole upper body covered in bruises and cuts, along with a bandage. He cocked his head at the sight, had he been in a fight? He shook the thoughts from his head as he got out of bed and got dressed. Maybe his young master would shed some light on this. Walking out of the room, he was greeted by the servants, who were also emerging from their rooms.

"Good morning Sebastian!" They all shouted in unison.

Sebastian scowled. He hated the fact that they were so loud so early in the morning.

"Good morning you three, now stop shouting, the young master hasn't woken yet."

They all nodded and then whispered, "Yes sir!"

"Good, now get to work!"

They all gave him a salute and nodded before they all turned around and ran to go perform their household duties. Sebastian sighed and placed a hand on his head as he gave out a sigh. He will never understand why they are so bad at their jobs. He continued on his way to awaken Ciel. As he was walking, he hoped that the three stooges were doing their work. He made his way to his master's room and knocked twice, as he always did. Knowing that Ciel was too deep in sleep to hear him knock, he opened the door and saw his little earl, snuggled up against that "security" pillow he always sleeps with so he won't feel so alone when he has his night terrors, that is, if he doesn't call Sebastian, which he usually ends up doing any way. He made sure his footsteps were quieter as he neared Ciel.

"Young master…"

No reply.

"Young master…"

A groan came from Ciel as he swatted his tiny hand at Sebastian. Ciel always reminded Sebastian as a kitten, he's playful, rude, cute, and selfish. However, Sebastian knew how to wake the boy up, what kind of butler would he be if he didn't?

"Well, sleep all day if I care, you will just miss out on the chocolate pancakes…"

At that, Ciel's eyes opened and he sat up, in record time too. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"My my, it seems the young master would do anything for chocolate."

As he rubbed his eyes he glared at his butler.

"Shut up."

Sebastian just laughed again as he left the room. Ciel huffed.

"Well I'm glad that he's returned to normal."  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXX<br>After his meal was made; Ciel sat at the table and started to devour his meal in his politest manner. Sebastian couldn't shake the thoughts from his head, so he decided to ask his master.

"Young Master?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Did…something happen?"

Ciel stopped eating.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

Sebastian tried to find the right words.

"Well, it's just that I feel like I'm forgetting something. I also seem to have wounds all over my body, but I don't remember how I got them. Do you know why?"

Ciel remembered what Satan said. Ciel took a deep breath; he couldn't believe that he was saying this but...

"I guess it can't be helped…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Master?"

Ciel faced his butler and said, "Sebastian you got those wounds because you're simply one _hell _of a butler, and if you weren't what kind of butler would you be?"

Ciel mentally threw up when he listened to himself. He saw Sebastian soak in those words and then a smirk creeped on his face.

"I would be a very poor one indeed. I am highly appreciated by your compliment, thank you my lord."

Ciel took his teacup and scoffed.

"Whatever."

Sebastian obviously pleased with the compliment, walked out of the room. Ciel sipped his tea as he took in Sebastian's reaction. Satan obviously knew that Sebastian is highly flattered by compliments, so flattered that he would forget any line of questioning he had.

"Things are finally back to normal…" Ciel whispered to himself, pleased to having Sebastian back. His butler, returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay you guys, that's it for The Raven's Master! Thank you all for reading! Thank you for the 67 reviews, 24 favs, 31 follows, and 4,000+views! As I said before, I am open to ideas and I was thinking that I can make a little collection of all the requests I (hopefully) get. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN! **


End file.
